Still Into You
by jessica619
Summary: Willa's been gone a year, she finally decides to confront everyone including Roman Reigns. *2 of 2*
1. Chapter 1-Mya

**_Willa_ -**

"I'm not doing it, I can't", I said, walking into my kitchen.

My mom followed.

"He needs to know, he has a right too", she said.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the counter.

"What if he takes her from me? He could be so angry and takes me to court for full custody. They'll give it to him, he's freaking Roman Reigns", I said.

"He won't do that, he is your best friend Willa", she said.

"I haven't spoken to him in over a year mom. What if he's with someone? I won't do to her what Rosa did to me", I said.

"You aren't Rosa, the difference between you and her is your baby is Roman's, her baby is Rob's", she said.

I looked down.

"Do you really want Mya to grow up and ask about her dad? What he looks like? He is still your best friend, you care about him and I know you don't want to keep her from him and him from her", she said.

"I'll just put it on Sunday night football and point, number fifty eight is your dad", I said.

She slapped my arm.

"Not funny", she said.

I laughed.

"Are you gonna take her to your dad?", she asked.

I nodded.

"He wants to meet his granddaughter and hopefully I can finally talk to Sami", I said.

"You ready for that?", she asked.

"It's been a year", I said.

She nodded, Mya started crying.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

Since Willa vanished I've been keeping busy, everyday was booked. I had either an interview, charity, meeting or practice. Spent time at the gym, when I was home, I drank more than I should. Getting home, Joey was sitting on my front steps.

"Hey man", he said.

I sent him a nod. I unlocked my door and we walked in.

"How was the gym?", he asked.

I tossed my keys on the counter and set my bag down. I turned to him and set my hands on my hips.

"You come here everyday and ask the same thing, I'm fine. I'm not gonna spiral out of control, if that was going to happen I would have already done it", I said.

"You haven't dated, when's that gonna start?", he asked.

I dropped my hands from my hips and sighed.

"It's not", I said.

"Maybe going on a date will help you", he suggested.

"Joey, no one is going to change the way that I feel. I still love her and I'm going to find her and bring her home", I said.

He nodded.

"I got you your ticket to go to Florida, your mom is excited to see you", he said.

I smiled.

"I told her I would visit more often, I rather go now before I get really busy", I said.

He nodded.

"What are you gonna do while there?", he asked.

"Disney world, promised my nieces and nephews, hell I can afford it", I said.

He chuckled.

"Now that sounds like the old you", he said.

* * *

 ** _Willa_ -**

Getting to Florida, my dad and Trish picked me up. Trish bent down to peek at Mya.

"Oh my goodness, she is so beautiful", she said.

"Thank you", I smiled.

I hugged my dad and then he bent down to look at a sleeping Mya. He smiled.

"She looks so much like Roman, has your nose though", he said.

"Mom said that too", I said.

He took my suitcase and I lifted the carseat. Getting to their new house they showed me where I was going to be staying. Kayla ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hi Willa", she said.

"Hey, happy birthday", I said.

She smiled. Mya was whining, wanting out of the car seat. I unbuckled her and lifted her out.

"Can I hold her?", Kayla asked.

"Of course", I said.

"You gotta sit down first Kayla", Trish said.

She went over to the couch and sat down.

"Say hi to aunt Kayla", I said.

I set Mya down in Kayla's arms.

"She's so small", Kayla said, taking Mya's hand.

"She just turned six months", my dad said.

Kayla kissed Mya's forehead.

"So what are we doing for her birthday?", I asked.

"Kayla wants to go to Disney World, so I hope you like walking", my dad said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

I got a taxi from the airport, suprising my family. My mom was so excited.

"I thought you weren't coming till next week", my mom said.

"I wanted to surprise you", I said.

I went around the room, hugging my sisters and brother.

"So I hope no one has plans for this weekend because I booked us two days at Disney World", I said.

Everyone was excited, my mom came over to me.

"You sure about this?", she asked.

"Yeah, I got this mom", I said.

She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"And how have you been?", she asked.

I chuckled.

"I'm fine mom, I just wish everyone would stop worrying about me", I said.

She nodded.

"I saw her dad yesterday, said she was doing fine and working, living in California", she said.

"Has she asked for me?", I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know", she said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Willa_ -**

After making sure Mya was fast asleep, I stared at my phone for a long time. Finally I picked it up and hoped he hadn't changed his number. It rang twice.

"Hello", Sami answered.

"Sami?", I asked.

Silence. I regretted calling now.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have", he stopped me.

"No, its, it's just been a while. How are you Willa?", he asked.

"Fine, in town. I called because I was wondering if maybe we could meet up and talk? I feel like I owe you an explanation", I said.

"Sure. How about tomorrow? Say around my lunch time?", he asked.

"Still one?", I asked.

"Yes", he chuckled.

"Ok, I'll see you at one. The diner I use to work at ok?", I asked.

"Yeah", he said.

"Good, goodnight Sami", I said.

"Night", he replied.

We hung up and I sighed. One down, one more to go. I stared at Roman's name for a long time. Finally scrolling to find Nikki's name, I knew she moved back to Florida for Seth, they were living together now.

 _ **"Hey Nik, in town. Want to catch up, I have a surprise for you"**_ \- Willa.

She quickly sent back a reply.

 _ **"Girl, where have you been? Of course we can catch up. Name the time and the place, I love surprises"**_ -Nikki.

 _ **"Text me your address and I can drop by in the morning"**_ \- Willa.

After she texted me her address, she sent me another text.

 _ **"Does Brie know you're in Florida? She has been looking for you everywhere"**_ -Nikki.

 _ **"No and you can't tell her. I'm going to Houston after this weekend"**_ \- Willa.

 _ **"Fine, I won't say anything. See you tomorrow morning, I'll have breakfast ready"**_ -Nikki.

I set my phone down and laid back, watching Mya sleep. She did look so much like Roman.

"Mya Reigns, you look so much like your daddy", I whispered.

I kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2-Disneyland

**_Willa_** -

I finished getting ready and then dressed Mya. She smiled while I talked to her.

"You sure you want to do this?", my dad asked as I was buckling in Mya.

"Yes, he should know why I left. He and I both need that", I said.

"What about Roman?", he asked.

"I'm gonna talk to him dad, just, I don't even know what I'm going to say to him yet", I said.

He nodded. He handed me his car keys and I buckled in Mya's car seat. I drove to the address Nikki sent me. It was a beautiful home, getting to the front door, I knocked. It opened and Nikki smiled.

"Willa and baby?", she said surprised.

She looked from the car seat then back to me.

"Surprise", I said.

"Oh we definitely need to talk, get in here", she said.

I walked in and took out Mya.

"Can I hold her?", she asked.

I nodded and handed the baby over to her. She craddled her in her arms.

"She looks so much like Roman", she said.

"How do you know she's not Sami's or someone else's?", I asked.

She looked at me and then rolled her eyes.

"She has Roman written all over her. Yes you do beautiful girl", Nikki said.

She quickly looked up at me.

"Does he know about", she stopped.

"Mya, her name's Mya and no he doesn't, that's why I'm going to Houston after this weekend. I plan on telling him", I said.

She nodded.

"He is going to be over the moon, especially after finding out Rosa's baby wasn't his and you were missing", she said.

I nodded.

"She is so beautiful Willa", Nikki said.

I smiled. After killing time with Nikki, I drove to meet Sami. I arrived before he did, setting the car seat in the high chair they brought over to me. Sami came in a few minutes later. He looked around before spotting me, he smiled and came over. He looked from me to Mya. He raised a brow and sat down across from me.

"Hi, thank you for meeting me", I said.

He nodded and glanced at the baby again.

"Her name's Mya, she's my daughter", I said.

He smiled.

"She looks like him. Is she why you left?", he asked.

I shook my head no. I took a sip of my water before answering.

"I didn't know I was pregnant till a few days after I left. I was feeling sick, but I thought it was just nerves. My mom was freaking out so she made me go see the doctor, Mya surprised me too", I said.

He chuckled.

"She's cute", he said.

"Thanks", I smiled.

He took a drink from his water.

"I wanted to apologize in person, I know the way I left wasn't the right thing to do, but I was panicking. Fear took over and next thing I know I was in my mom's car driving to her hotel room", I said.

"I think we both can agree that you never really loved me", he said.

"I did love you Sami", I said.

"But not the way you love Roman", he said.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore Sami", I said.

"It's ok, I've had a year to think things over. I finally understood why you did what you did. I will admit I was angry at you, I was pissed but then I knew that if you came and asked me to forgive you, I could. I told myself, everyone told me to be careful, that there was no way I could get you to fall for me and I know you did or were starting to but then he came back and", he stopped.

He shook his head.

"I'm not mad at you. The way you felt about him was there before me and I should have remembered that instead of forcing a relationship and making you feel guilty about loving him", he said.

"I did feel guilty leaving you like that. I wanted to go back and ask you to forgive me but my mom said I should give you time, to give everyone time, especially me. I needed time to figure things out, I just didn't think I would take this long", I said.

He laughed.

"She was right, like I said I was pissed", he said.

"I should have just been honest with you. I would really like for us to be friends, we had a good friendship before this mess", I said.

He smiled.

"I'd like that too", he said.

I smiled. He looked over at Mya.

"I'm assuming he doesn't know about this beauty?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"I am gonna tell him, but right now it's my little sister's birthday weekend. I'm gonna spend it here with her and then head to Houston. I just hope he doesn't slam the door in my face", I said.

"Hold up Mya as a peace offering", he said.

I laughed.

"Anyone new in your life?", I asked.

"Actually yes, I've been seeing this girl named Bayley. We've been together seven months", he said.

"Well good for you, you deserve it", I said.

"Anyone knew in your life?", he asked.

"Just Mya", I said.

"Do you still love him and want to be with him?", he asked.

"Like you said, I've always loved him", I said.

He smiled. We sat there and talked for a bit. Mya started getting fussy and I took her out of her car seat.

"She makes the same annoyed face that Roman does. Wow she really is his, but it's cuter on her", he said.

I laughed.

"Sami", I said.

He shrugged and laughed.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

My family was excited about Disney. The kids wanted to get on all the rides.

"How about we take a bathroom break?", my mom asked.

The kids protested.

"Yes, come on I'm sure all of you have to use it. It's bad if you hold it in", she said.

My mom and sisters took the girls in and my brother and dad took the boys in. I waited outside and sat down.

"Roman?", I looked up.

I was hoping the hat I had on would cover me enough that no one recognized me. Mr. Medina. I stood.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", he asked.

He was holding a baby in his arms.

"Visiting. I thought why not take my family to Disney and you?", I said.

"Kayla's birthday", he said.

The baby started wiggling and trying to turn her head. She whined.

"I didn't know your wife was pregnant", I said, pointing to the baby.

"Oh", he said.

The baby started crying.

"It's ok Mya", he said, he bounced her gently.

He looked around the stroller and then at me.

"Would you mind?", he asked, gesturing to the baby.

"Oh um", I didn't get a chance to answer him.

He handed her to me and something about holding this little girl hit me. I didn't know what it was. She stopped crying and looked up at me.

"It's ok Mya", I whispered.

She smiled, I smiled back.

"She looks comfortable in your arms", he said.

I looked up at him. My mom came over to me.

"Ready to go Roman?", she asked.

She smiled at Willa's dad and then looked down at the baby.

"She is adorable. Looks kinda like you when you were a baby", my mom said.

I sighed. I honestly didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had too. I looked up at Willa's dad and reluctantly handed him the baby.

"Say bye to Roman, Mya", he said.

I bit my lip.

"Congratulations", I said.

He nodded and set her in her car seat.

"How's Will?", I asked, before he could go.

He smiled softly at me.

"She's fine", he said.

"Has she asked about me?", I asked.

"All the time. Watches your games and keeps up with Dean as well", he said.

I nodded.

"See you around Roman", he said.

I nodded. I left with my family, my mom took my arm.

"You ok?", she asked.

I looked back at Mr. Medina as be blended in with the other families.

"I don't know, it's, something about that baby, I just, I don't know", I said.

She nodded.

"Maybe she reminds you of Willa", she said.

I thought about it.

"I guess but I just felt, I know this is gonna sound stupid but I felt a connection, like", I stopped.

I shook my head.

"Maybe she did just remind me of Willa", I said.

She nodded.

"You still miss her", my mom said.

"If only I knew where she was", I said.

* * *

 ** _Willa_ -**

Trish, Kayla, and I were walking out of one of the gift shops.

"Where's my dad?", I asked.

We looked around, Kayla pointed.

"He's over there talking to that man", she said.

Trish and I turned and I saw the man he was talking too.

"Roman", I said.

I stepped back inside the store and Trish followed. We watched from inside the shop as my dad talked to him.

"You think my dad will tell him about Mya?", I asked.

Trish shook her head no.

"He knows better", she said.

Then my dad handed Mya to Roman and Roman held her close. The nervous look on his face changing to one I didn't know, it was hard to read. My heart was beating fast.

"She looks so tiny in his arms", Trish said.

I nodded. She rubbed my back as we watched Roman hold Mya. He was clueless to the fact that he was holding his own daughter, his flesh and blood.

"Your dad is coming", she said.

We walked out and my dad sighed.

"What did he say?", I asked.

"Congratulations. He thought she was mine but something about the look on his face told me he didn't want to let her go. His mom said she looked so much like him when he was a baby", he said.

I nodded.

"I think she knew him. She felt something too because as soon as he spoke she wiggled and wanted to look around for him. He held her and she stopped crying", he said.

"I'm gonna tell him, I just need to figure out how", I said.


	3. Chapter 3-Houston

**_Roman_** -

Getting back to Houston, I was having a bbq with the guys on the team. Dean took a sip of his beer.

"How was Florida?", he asked.

"Good", I said.

"Anything happen?", he asked.

"No", I said.

"Can I have more then a one word answer?", he asked.

I shrugged. He rolled his eyes.

"Its obvious something happened, now spill", he said.

"I've just been thinking about something is all, sorry", I said, taking a sip of my beer.

He nodded.

"What?", he asked.

Brian Cushing and JJ Watt came over.

"What are you two talking about?", Cushing asked.

"I don't know yet. Something happened to Roman in Florida, but he's keeping his trap shut about it", Dean said.

I chuckled.

"So spill", Watt said.

I sighed.

"Fine, I ran into Willa's dad and he had this baby with him, a little girl. I held her and I don't know, I felt something. It sounds weird I know, but I don't know", I said.

They nodded.

"Like, a connection, an instinct to protect?", Cushing asked.

I nodded.

"Then when I had to hand her back to him, I didn't want too. I just wanted to hold her and stare at her for as long as I could", I said smiling.

"So Willa's dad had a baby?", Dean asked.

I opened my mouth to answer. Thinking about it better, he never actually said she was his. I shut my mouth. Dean and the guys leaned in closer to me.

"He didn't say she was his, did he?", Watt asked.

"Not really", I said.

"You think this baby might have been Willa's?", Cushing asked.

"She was small, I didn't really ask how old she was", I said.

I took a sip of my beer and leaned back. Feeling hurt, she moved on without me.

"She has a right to start a new life, to meet someone new and have kids. Maybe that's why she never came back, why she hasn't called", I said.

The guys stayed quiet.

"Maybe that's why I felt a connection because she belonged to Willa", I said.

The guys each took a drink and then nodded.

* * *

 ** _Willa_ -**

Landing in Houston, I took a taxi to the hotel I was staying at. Picking one close to Roman's home. I made sure to change Mya before putting her to sleep and laying her in the middle of the bed. I quickly showered and got dressed, Mya still fast asleep. I sat down and texted Brie.

 _ **"Hey, I know it's been more then a year and I hope this is still your number. Text me back Brie"**_ -Willa.

I waited almost an hour before my phone went off. I picked it up and Brie was calling.

"Hello", I answered.

"Willa, where are you? How have you been? What are you doing? Are you ever coming home? Roman is going crazy without you, you have to come home Willa", she said quickly.

"Brie, slow down", I said, interrupting her.

I heard her take a deep breath.

"I'm actually in Houston", I said.

"What, you are? Where?", she asked.

"I'm at a hotel. Is there anyway we can meet?", I asked.

"Dean's at practice, you can come over now", she said.

"Wow, you're living with Dean? Really?", I asked.

She giggled.

"I know. So, what want to come?", she asked.

"We will be there soon", I said.

"We?", she asked.

"You'll see when we get there", I said.

"Ok", she said.

"And Brie, please don't tell Roman anything, please", I said.

She sighed.

"Ok", she said.

I hung up with her and set Mya in her car seat. I had rented a car, driving to Dean's, remembering the way. Parking, I got out and then took out Mya. I knocked on Brie's door and it opened. She smiled and then her eyes fell to the car seat.

"This is Mya", I said.

She covered her mouth, surprised.

"She's my daughter and she's also", she cut me off.

"Roman's", she finished.

I nodded. She gestured for me to come in, I did. We sat down and she looked at Mya. She had woken up and was looking at Brie.

"She is so pretty. Oh my god, look at you princess", she said.

She looked at me.

"Are you planning on telling him?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I just don't know how he's going to react, I'm scared", I said.

"I think he's gonna be angry at first but he's gonna forgive you. He still loves you Willa, he'll love this beautiful little angel. He's been waiting for you all this time", she said.

Mya whined and then yawned. I took her out and handed her to Brie. She looked down at Mya.

"Isn't that right princess. Your daddy is going to fall in love once he see's you. You are too beautiful to ignore", she said, holding Mya's hand.

I smiled. Brie looked up at me.

"Is she the reason you left? You know Roman wouldn't have denied her or you", she said.

"She's not the reason I left, I didn't know about her yet", I said, smiling at Mya.

"Then why?", she asked.

"I panicked, you saw me. I was a mess whenever I stepped foot near anything that had to do with the wedding. My mom told me her and Corey were waiting outside for me. I didn't think, I just ran and I didn't know how to fix things. I didn't want to turn into my mother", I said.

She nodded.

"I already talked to Sami, he and I are good", I said.

"Good. So now you're fixing things with Roman?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I owe him and Mya", I said.

Brie looked down at Mya.

"She is so cute. How old?", Brie asked.

"Six months", I said.

Brie kissed Mya's forehead.

"Another reason why I wanted you to meet her is because I was wondering if you would like to be her godmother and Dean her godfather. I know Roman will pick him anyway", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"I would love too and it's a yes for Dean as well, he won't be able to say no to this cutie", she said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

Dean and I were leaving practice when my phone started ringing.

"Hello", I answered.

"Roman?", I stopped.

I almost dropped my phone, I cleared my throat.

"Willa?", I asked.

"Yeah, how, um how have you been?", she asked.

"Where are you baby? I'm coming to get you", I said quickly, jogging to my truck.

Dean followed right behind me, getting in.

"What's going on?", he whispered.

"Will, where are you?", I asked, turning on my truck.

"Waiting for you", she said.

I thought about it. She was at my house.

"I'm outside of your house. I think we need to talk about a few things. Are you almost done with practice?", she said.

"Yes, yes I am. I'll be right there, ok stay put and don't move", I said.

I heard her giggle.

"I'll be here", she said.

I set my phone down and started driving towards Dean's house.

"What's up man?", he asked.

"Willa is home, she wants to see me and talk", I said excited.

He smiled. Getting to his house I dropped him off and he waved. Getting to mine, I saw her stand and she looked nervous. I took a deep breath before getting off. I took a few steps towards her.

"Hi", she said.

"Hello", I replied.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

Getting in my house, I smiled.

"Brie guess what?", I called.

I stopped when I saw her. In her arms laid a tiny baby girl. Brie smiled.

"Welcome home uncle Dean", she said.

"I didn't know Nikki and Seth had a baby. I didn't even know she was pregnant", I said, setting my bag down.

"She's not Nikki's baby", she said.

I raised a brow.

"Doesn't she look like a certain football player you consider your brother", she said.

"No way, she, she's Roman's baby?", I asked.

Brie nodded.

"And Willa's", she said.

I smiled and looked down at the little girl.

"She does look like Roman", I said.

"Here can you hold her a second? I need to make her a bottle", Brie said.

"Oh hold on a second", I said.

Before I could stop it, she left the baby in my arms.

"Hello", I said.

"Her name's Mya", Brie said.

"So is Willa planning on telling Roman?", I asked.

May kept staring at me.

"She is, that's why she left Mya here. Once she tells him she's going to call me and I'll take Mya to her", she said.

I nodded.

"Why does she keep looking at me?", I asked.

"Probably because she doesn't know who you are", Brie said giggling.

I sat down on the couch and Brie handed me a bottle.

"What do I do?", I asked.

"Just place it by her lips, she'll suck it in", Brie said.

I did and Mya took it. I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4-Felt It

**_Dean_** -

"Want me to take her now?", Brie asked.

"I got it, she's not so bad", I said.

Brie kissed my cheek.

"I'll be in the kitchen making dinner. If you need me just call", she said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Willa_ -**

Roman just kept staring at me.

"Are you gonna invite me in?", I asked, nervous.

I was hoping that if he was going to yell at me, he could at least do it inside. He shook his head and smiled.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Come in", he said, walking passed me.

I followed him in, everything was still the same. I sat down and he followed.

"I think you should start before I ask all kinds of questions", he said.

I smiled.

"How have you been?", I asked.

"Honestly, not good. I've missed you so much, it broke my heart when you left me not once, but twice. Then I didn't know where you were or if you were safe. I waited for your call every day, just one call to let me know you were ok", he said.

"I know, I'm so sorry Ro. I did want to call, but didn't know if you were mad at me or what, then", I stopped.

He raised a brow.

"Then?", he asked.

I bit my lip, a tear slipped.

"You can tell me baby. What is it?", he asked.

He stood and sat down on the coffee table in front of me. He took my hands in his and squeezed them.

"A few days after I left, I found out I", I stopped again.

"What Willa? Come on, you're scarying me", he said.

"I found out I was pregnant. We have a daughter, Roman", I cried.

He let go of my hands and sat up straight.

"Her name's", he cut me off.

"Mya", he said softly.

I nodded. He looked at me.

"Where is she? Can I see her?", he asked excited.

I nodded.

"Just let me call Brie", I said.

I sent her a quick text. She sent she was coming over with Dean. I looked at Roman and he just looked at me.

"I wanted to tell you so many times, but I didn't know how and then the whole thing with Rosa. You already had so much on your plate, I didn't want to add to it", I said.

"How old is she?", he asked.

"Six months", I answered.

He sighed and stood, pacing the living room. Then he stopped.

"Is she the reason you left?", he asked.

I stood and shook my head.

"No like I said, I didn't know till a few days after. I left because I knew marrying Sami was wrong. He wasn't you, I panicked and took off. I know I should have called you, but I didn't know if you were angry at me or what", I said.

"You kept my daughter from me. I knew I felt something when I held her, I didn't want to let her go", he said.

"Now you don't have too", I said.

He stared at me again.

"I'm not saying we have to be together again. I want you in her life and now that I know you want her in your life too, I guess I could find a job around here and move to Houston, so you could be near her", I said.

"You would do that?", he asked.

I nodded.

"You missed six months of her life already, I won't take away more", I said.

He nodded.

"Thank you. I also missed you pregnant, you took that experience from me as well. Your first ultrasound, hearing her heartbeat for the first time", he said.

"I'm sorry and I know that doesn't make up for everything but I am. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you", I said.

We heard a car outside and then a few minutes later Brie and Dean walk in. Brie set down the car seat in front of me. Roman sat down and tried to peek inside the car seat. I unbuckled Mya and lifted her out.

"Mya, want to meet your daddy?", I asked.

Roman smiled and I set her in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled.

"This feels so right", he whispered.

I smiled.

"I knew you were mine Mya, I felt it when we first met", he said to her.

He kissed her cheek and she wiggled.

"She's beautiful", he said.

"She is", I said.

He took her tiny hand in his and just looked at her.

"How long are you in town for?", Dean asked.

Before I could answer, Roman did.

"She's not going anywhere, neither of them are", Roman said.

"I'm gonna find a job around here and stay so Roman can be near Mya", I said.

Brie and Dean nodded.

"You can have your old job back. That is if Roman says it's ok and fires me", Brie said.

We all looked at Roman. He looked up and nodded.

"You can also have your old room back. I want you and Mya close", he said.

I nodded.

"Ok", I said.

"Just let me know what you need for her. A crib of course, we can go shopping for her later", Roman said.

I nodded.

"Brie and I can go, you stay with Mya", I said.

"Oh but I don't know how to change a diaper or", Dean cut him off.

"I know", Dean said.

We looked at him.

"He just learned", Brie said, kissing his cheek.

I kissed Mya's forehead.

"Have fun with daddy", I said.

Roman smiled.

"I like that word", he said.

"I'm glad you do", I said.

He took his wallet out and handed me his black card.

"No I got it", I said.

"Don't be silly, this is my daughter", he said.

"Ro", I sighed.

"Woman, take the damn card and buy whatever you need", he said.

I took it.

"Take my truck, more room", he said.

I nodded and grabbed his keys, we actually needed the truck for the crib.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

"How happy are you right now?", Dean asked.

"As happy as I can get. I can't believe she's real, she's apart of me. I never imagined I would ever hold my child and love her so much", I said.

"She has Willa's nose", Dean said.

I smiled.

"She does", I kissed the side of her head.

"So what does this mean for you and Willa?", he asked.

"I don't know yet. I know I want to be with her, but I don't know if she wants to be with me or if she's just here for Mya", I said.

He nodded.

* * *

 ** _Willa_ -**

So did he yell at all?", Brie asked once we were at babies r us.

"No, he was surprisingly calm. Maybe the yelling will come when it actually hits him that I'm here", I said.

She nodded.

"What if he kicks me out or tries to take Mya from me? Brie", she stopped me.

"Calm down. He would never ever do that, but yelling and pacing, that he will probably do. He might even say things you won't like, just remember he's angry", she said.

I nodded. After a moment of silence.

"If he asked you to be with him again, would you?", she asked.

"I would like too, not just because of Mya but because I love him", I said.

She smiled.

"How about this crib?", she asked.

I nodded.

"So has Dean mentioned anything about marriage?", I asked her.

She smiled.

"He's asked me what I think about it but other then that no", she said.

"If he asked?", I asked.

"I would say yes, I love him", she said.

We walked around.

"Joey might be mad at you", she said.

"Yeah", I nodded.

"Roman was really hurting after you left. He wouldn't leave the house and he would just watch the phone waiting for your call. Then when he found out Rosa wasn't having his baby, he was hoping you would come home after the world found out too", she said.

"I wanted to call him, but I was afraid", I said.

"I understand, I saw the panic on your face, he didn't", she said.

I nodded.

"We've all missed you Willa. I'm so happy you're home", she said, hugging me.

"Me too, sorry it took me so long to come back", I said.


	5. Chapter 5-Daddy's Girl

**_Roman_** -

Brie had called to ask if we could go out to help unload the truck. They also stopped at Willa's hotel and got her things and checked out. I put Mya back in her car seat and she whined.

"That was quick, she's already a daddy's girl", Dean said.

I lifted her back out and took her out front. Willa smiled at me.

"Can't seem to put her down", she said.

"She doesn't let me", I said.

I handed Mya over to her and helped Dean take down the boxes and put them in the garage till we cleaned up the new baby room. We were taking down the crib when Joey arrived. He angrily got off of his car and stomped over to Willa. I stood in front of them.

"Watch yourself Mercury", I growled.

"You are seriously defending her after everything she put you through?", he asked angry.

"He's been doing that since they were kids. Dean, remember that one time Heath tried to hug Will in order to grab her boob on a dare and Roman grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged him away", Brie said.

Dean nodded.

"Now he's even more protective since his daughter", Dean said.

Joey looked confused. I stepped back and wrapped my arm around Willa's waist. Joey noticed Mya and sighed.

"Sure she's yours?", Joey asked.

I dropped my hand from around Willa and stepped towards Joey.

"Roman don't, he's just messing around", Willa said, placing her hand on my arm.

"Can I see her?", Joey asked.

Willa nodded.

"Can you call him off?", Joey asked, pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes, Willa rubbed my arm and I looked at her.

"It's ok", she said.

She handed Mya over to Joey and he chuckled. He looked back at Willa.

"I'm really pissed at you, you don't know how bad he was", Joey said.

"Everyone is over exaggerating", I said.

Dean and Brie huffed. I glared at them.

"Really?", Joey asked.

Willa glanced at me and I looked away.

"So you didn't drink yourself to sleep most nights? You didn't almost kill yourself every day at the gym? You didn't stop eating? You were depressed Roman, Dean and I had to force you to eat. We had to drag you out of the gym. I stood by you as you lifted weight after weight, you could have hurt yourself", I cut him off.

"Ok I think she gets it", I yelled.

Willa and Mya jumped. Joey tightened his grip on Mya to make her feel safe.

"Roman, I think we need to talk", Willa said.

I sighed, but I still couldn't look at her.

"Not now, I just want to enjoy my daughter. Can we just do that today?", I asked.

Willa nodded. We finished taking down the things and Willa handed me back my card. I pushed her hand back towards her.

"Ro", she said.

"Keep it", I said.

"Don't be mad at the amount I spent. Babies are expensive, I tried to find the cheapest and I'll pay you back", she said.

"It's ok, anything my baby girl needs she'll have. So don't think about paying me back", I said.

Willa nodded. I cupped her chin and made her look at me.

"Hungry?", I asked.

"I could eat", she said smiling.

I smirked, taking her hand in mine and we walked in. Joey handed Mya over to Dean, who smiled at her.

"Oh and I asked Brie to be her godmother, I know you're going to ask Dean", she said.

I nodded.

"There is no one I would trust more with her", I said.

"I ordered pizza and Chinese", Brie said.

"Sounds good", I said.

* * *

 ** _Willa_ -**

After everyone left, I went over to the fridge, case after case of beer inside, rotting left overs. I took them out and tossed them in the trash. Roman leaned on the counter.

"You don't have to do that", he said.

I sent him a look and he raised a brow.

"You can't be mad at me for drinking", he said.

"Drinking? By the way Joey described it, it sounded more like you would drown yourself in it", I said.

"I lost the love of my life, you can't blame me for feeling the way that I did", he said.

I shook my head.

"Did you miss me at all?", he asked.

I looked up at him.

"Of course I did, even more when I found out about Mya. I told myself that since I can't have you, at least I'll have a small part of you. Mya is more you than me and every time I looked at her beautiful face, I cried", I said.

"You never lost me babe, I was always here. I waited every day", he said.

"Then I remembered Rosa and how she was possibly carrying your child too and it hurt me even more", I said.

"When did you find out that she wasn't having my child?", he asked.

"I think five months after she and Rob revealed it. My mom found out first and told me", I said.

"You could have come home then", he said.

"I was afraid", I said.

"Of what Willa?", he asked frustrated.

"That I would come home and find you with someone else. That you would slam the door in my face", I said.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Mya whined. He shut it and went to her. I followed.

"She needs a diaper change", he said.

"Come on, I'll show you", I said.

I grabbed her a new diaper and wipes. I showed him and he nodded.

"It's pretty easy", I said.

"Easier said than done baby", he said to me.

I looked down at Mya and smiled. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for her", he whispered.

He moved away and stood. I lifted Mya.

"I guess I should get her to bed. She has a one am wake up call and then another at five", I said.

"Can't wait", he said.

He locked up the house and followed me a few minutes later. He gently grabbed my elbow, stopping me.

"You sleeping in there or with me?", he asked.

I licked my lips.

"I think I should sleep in the other room for now, at least till we figure this out, between you and me, you know", I said.

He nodded.

"I'll leave my door open, just in case you need me", he said.

"Same here or just in case you get the urge to sneak a peek at her", I said.

He smiled.

"I have practice in the morning and then I'll be home. I can pick up something to eat for us. I haven't gone grocery shopping. Brie usually brings me some of what she made", he said.

"Please don't tell me you've ruined your diet for football season", I said.

He chuckled.

"I did with the alcohol", he said.

"Goodnight Roman", I said.

"Goodnight my beautiful girls", he said.

I laid Mya with me. I set her in the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows while I changed. Coming out of the bathroom, Roman was laying beside her. He glanced at me.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it", he said.

"It's ok, I know, I've been you", I said.

He smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"See you tomorrow princess", he whispered.

He stood and put his hands on my hips. I looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept him close. He pulled away a bit.

"I'm glad you're home", he said.

He let go and walked out. I sighed and bit my lip. Kissing him felt so right, I missed his lips.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

"So it's safe to say she's still into you?", Dean asked.

I nodded.

"She kissed me back", I said.

"Who kissed you back?", Cushing asked, coming over with Watt.

"Willa's back, got back yesterday", Dean said.

"Great. How is she?", Watt asked.

"I have a kid, she's six months and beautiful", I said smiling.

"Congrats man, we should do play dates", Cushing said.

I chuckled.

"So what's up with you and Willa?", Dean asked.

"I kinda want to know too", Watt said.

"We are gonna take things slow. We have a lot to talk about", I said.

"Like about her disappearing act?", Cushing asked.

"We talked about that, it wasn't anything I did. It was her almost marriage, fear, Rosa and her baby, not knowing if it was mine", I said.

"But you have to admit, Willa wouldn't have left if you didn't devote your time to Rosa and push Willa aside", Dean said.

"I didn't", JJ cut me off.

"You did", Watt said.

I sighed.

"This situation wasn't entirely her fault", Cushing said.

"I'm man enough to admit, some of this is my fault", I said.

"Come on, we have a game to practice for", Dean said.


	6. Chapter 6-I Love You

**_Willa_** -

Brie was helping me clean out the extra room. There wasn't much in it, Roman and I never got around to making it into anything. We just put a computer and some of his trophies in there.

"Poor trophies", Brie said.

I giggled.

"I was gonna make him some sort of room for his awards and super bowl rings, but so many things happened and I got so busy", I said.

"You can do that now. Does this house have a basement?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Make him a man cave", she said.

"I could do that, but first let's get Mya's room somewhat done", I said.

She nodded, agreeing. We had gone paint shopping, picking Mya an aqua color. I had the baby monitor clipped to my belt. Joey knocked on the bedroom door.

"Nice color", he said.

I got down off the stepping stool.

"Can we have a minute?", he asked.

I nodded. Brie was finishing up her wall, there was no way we were finishing today. I followed Joey out. We stopped by my room, Mya was waking up.

"I need to ask, do you plan on staying with him?", he asked.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"I mean do you love him or are you just doing this because you want money out of it?", he asked.

"Joey, I really thought you knew me better then that", I said.

"It's not me, Willa. Once this gets out, that Roman Reigns, one of the hottest bachelors in football has a baby with his ex, tabloids and celebrity news are going to go crazy with rumors. I just don't want this to hurt Roman", he said.

"What about Mya? Did you think of her and how it's going to affect her when she's older?", I asked.

"And you. I worry about you too because the last thing I want for you is being called a slut or a jersey chaser", he said.

"Then I'll handle those things when they come", I said.

"We will handle those things when they come", we turned to see Roman coming up the stairs.

He glared at Joey.

"Willa isn't a slut, but before anyone finds out anything about my family, I need to tell my mom and dad. Try to keep this under wraps for now Joey", he said.

Joey nodded.

"I'll try my best", he said.

He was leaving.

"Mind watching Mya?", I asked Roman.

"No, Dean went to go grab dinner for all of us", he said, walking into my room.

I quickly went downstairs before Joey left.

"Wait", I said.

He stopped.

"I know you don't think of me that way, you're just looking out for Roman", I said.

"And you", he said.

I nodded.

"Do you think you can do me a favor? Well more for Roman", I said.

"Sure, name it", he said.

"You think you can find someone that can make the basement into a man cave of sorts? I want to put his awards and super bowl rings somewhere, where better than his own man cave", I said.

He thought about it and then nodded.

"I think I can do that. I'll text you, still the same number?", he said.

I nodded. I went back upstairs and Roman was changing Mya and talking to her. I smiled.

"I bet you were excited to come home", I said.

"You have no idea. Although, I was a little worried I would come home and find the house empty and you gone, with Mya", he said.

He sat down on my bed. I moved between his legs and he tensed before relaxing, his hands on my hips.

"I wouldn't ever dream of taking her from you", I said.

I cupped his face and pulled him close, our lips brushing. His hand slowly moved to the middle of my back and he pressed me closer. The kiss growing heavier and deeper. He groaned. Someone cleared their throat, we turned to see Dean looking up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is here and I really want to hold Mya", he said.

Roman and I laughed.

"Come on in and get her", Roman said.

He looked at us and walked in. He lifted Mya.

"Come on Mya, your parents are being gross", Dean said.

Roman laughed and held me close.

"Let's go eat", he said to me.

"Can I show you Mya's room first?", I asked excited.

He nodded with a smile. We walked in and he looked around.

"Keep in mind we aren't done yet", I said.

"I like the color. What no pink?", he asked.

"I hate pink, you know that", I said.

He nodded.

"I do, still the same old Will", he said.

"I'm gonna fit another shelf in her closet as soon as I'm done painting and building her crib and changing table", I said.

"I'll do that, well with Dean's help", he said.

"I can do it Roman", I said.

"I know you can, but I'm her father. I should do something", he said.

"Ok", I said.

He took my hand and we walked out. Brie and Dean were serving. Roman took Mya from him.

"Did you miss daddy today? I missed you Mya", he lifted her and kissed her cheek.

She started giggling like crazy.

"Wow, she's never made that noise before", I said.

"She loves her daddy", Roman said.

"So have you told your family yet?", Brie asked as we sat down.

"Not yet. They are coming for the first game so, I guess we can tell them then", he said, looking at me.

I nodded. Truth be told, I was afraid to tell his family. They were going to be mad that I hid my pregnancy from him, that I kept Mya from him for six months. They weren't going to care about my reasons for not telling him and I knew that if he told them that he wanted to be with me again, they were going to do everything they could to talk him out of it.

They might have known me since I was a child, but I also hurt him. I hurt their son and brother, that is unforgivable in their eyes. I felt warm lips press against my cheek.

"You ok?", he asked.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Don't worry. No matter what baby girl, you're stuck with me. I'm not letting you leave me again", he said.

I pecked his lips.

"How did you know what I was thinking about?", I asked.

He smiled.

"Because I know my woman better than anyone", he said.

"I'm your woman?", I asked.

He nodded.

"You've always been my woman", he said, kissing my cheek again.

"Brie, I think we should go before they start having sex on the table", Dean said.

Brie slapped his shoulder and laughed. We looked at them.

"Sorry", I said.

"Don't be, making up for lost time", Brie said.

* * *

Once dinner was done, we all talked for a bit. I felt Roman's free hand on my thigh. Brie and Dean stood.

"We can clean up", I said.

"Willa", Roman stopped Brie.

"We got it Brie", he said.

She nodded and we walked them out. Brie kissed Mya's head and they left. Walking back inside, I started cleaning up. Roman was watching ESPN while feeding Mya. I heard him explain his position and tell her the story of his first NFL touchdown with the Patriots. I finished washing the dishes. I didn't hear him come into the kitchen.

"You are coming to my first game right?", Roman asked.

"Yes and so is Mya", I said.

"You are going to have so much fun at your first game princess. All your cousins and aunts, your grandma and grandpa, your uncle Matt", he said.

I smiled.

"Can I say something?", he asked.

"Sure, the floor is yours Mr. Reigns", I said.

He looked at me.

"I love you", he said.

I leaned over and kissed him. He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you", I said.

"Stay with me tonight? Mya can sleep between us", he said.

I nodded.


	7. Chapter 7-His Family

**_Roman_** -

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard a tiny whine and then felt a kick. I opened my eyes to see Mya. I rubbed her stomach gently, she calmed down. I stood to use the rest room. I walked out of my room and to Mya's, I put some paint into the pan and finished painting.

"Roman", I turned to see Willa standing in the doorway.

She wrapped her arms around herself and yawned.

"What are you doing?", she asked sleepy.

I chuckled and went over to her, hugging her close.

"Finishing our baby girl's room. After practice I'll build her crib and changing table, hopefully move her in soon and that way you and I can get reacquainted", I said.

She smiled.

"Roman Reigns", she said blushing.

I gently pushed her against the wall and connected our lips. She moaned. I pressed myself more into her. I slowly pulled away.

"Let's go to bed", I said, stepping into our room.

I grabbed her elbow and stopped her from getting into bed. I gently slid Mya across the bed, making sure she couldn't fall off the bed. I gestured for Willa to lay down and she did, I laid behind her and put my arm around her waist. Her back pressed into my chest. I kissed the back of her neck and down to her shoulder, she sighed.

"I've missed you so much baby", I whispered.

She squeezed my hand that was around her waist.

"I've missed you too", she whispered.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

I woke up to noise downstairs. I wiped my eyes and looked over to see Mya. She was wide awake and kicking her tiny feet.

"Hi princess", I said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled. I moved over to the door and heard voices. I made my way closer to the top of the stairs, hoping to hear the voices better. It was Roman's family, they weren't suppose to be here till tomorrow. I quickly went back to the room and changed, changing Mya as well. The bedroom door opened and Roman poked his head in. He smiled.

"Good morning", he said, shutting the door behind himself.

"Morning", I said.

He cleared his throat and sat down beside me, taking Mya's tiny hand and kissing it.

"They weren't suppose to come today, they wanted to surprise me", he said.

"It's ok, I guess it's now or never right", I said.

He smiled.

"Don't be nervous, you've known them your whole life. You saved me", he said.

"Doesn't matter, I hurt you. Their son and little brother, they have a right to be mad at me Ro", I said.

He moved closer to me, his hand gently caressed my cheek.

"But I also love you and they know that", he said.

I nodded.

"They don't know about Mya. I just told them you were here", he said.

"Want to take her?", I asked.

He nodded and stood, lifting Mya into his arms. I followed behind him, my hands shaking. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, everyone stopped and a complete look of shock on their faces.

"Mom, dad, this is your granddaughter, Mya", Roman said.

His mom covered her mouth and had tears in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Can I hold her?", his mom asked.

"Of course. Here's grandma, grandma this is Mya", Roman said, handing her the baby.

"Hi, oh look at you. You look just like your daddy", she said.

His sisters looked at me and whispered. I kept my eyes on Mya. His dad looked at Mya and then at me. I'm sure all of them thought she wasn't his but she is.

"She's beautiful Roman", his dad said, hugging him.

Roman looked back at me and smiled. He held out his hand to me and I took it. He wrapped his arm around me once I reached his side. His mom stopped smiling and looked at me.

"She's beautiful", she said to me.

"Thank you", I said.

Roman kissed the top of my head. His hand squeezing my hip. No one else said anything to me, they just gave me looks, some would examine Roman's face and then Mya's. After an hour I sat and kept to myself, letting them enjoy Mya.

"Will", Roman called to me.

I quickly stood and walked over to him. Joey was here.

"I have to get to practice, Joey will be here with you. If they are rude to you in anyway tell me and I will talk to them", he said.

I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I'll see you when I get home", he said.

He opened the front door and Brie stood there, ready to knock.

"Take care of my girls", Roman said to his family.

Brie came over to me.

"How's it going?", she asked.

"I'm being ignored, but that's fine, as long as they aren't ignoring Mya or treating her badly", I said.

Brie nodded. She and Joey followed me into the kitchen. Mya was still being handed around to everyone.

"Oh I found someone who can do that man cave you asked about", Joey said, eating a piece of bacon.

"Great, I'm hoping he can work on the basement while Roman's at practice. I want this to be a surprise for him", I said.

"I'm sure he can", Joey said.

"Oh I think someone's dirty", one of Roman's sister's said.

I set my plate down and went over to get Mya.

"I'll go change", his sister completely ignored me.

She walked passed me, I brushed my hair behind my ear.

"She might be hungry after her diaper change", another said.

"Oh yeah she eats like crazy", I said.

"Brie how much do you guys give her?", she asked.

Brie looked from her to me. I bit my lip and nodded at Brie to tell her.

"Six ounces", Brie said.

I walked back over to my plate.

"I'm not hungry anymore", I said, pushing my plate back.

"Willa", I turned to see his mom standing behind the counter.

I waited.

"Can I have a word with you?", she asked.

There was no resentment in her voice. I nodded and followed her. Joey sat down at the table, Brie followed him. Roman's family was in the living room, some were glaring, others still ignored me.

"Now what we are about to say might sound harsh", she was cut off.

His older sister stood.

"Just tell her we don't want her with Roman", she said.

Her mom was going to say something, but she was interrupted again.

"Why don't you just do Mya and Roman a favor and leave now? Let Roman focus on football and raising his daughter", another said.

I was confused.

"You're exactly like your mother, you leave when things get too hard. You left him once and we know you're going to do it again", she said.

"I", I was cut off.

"Just go, Mya will have no memory of you. So it won't hurt her and Roman will be too focused on making sure Mya has everything she needs. He's just going to completely forget about you", someone else said.

"I have to go upstairs", I mumbled.

I quickly went up and I heard Brie behind me.

* * *

 ** _Joey_** -

I couldn't believe his family. I didn't know much on Willa's side, but I did know she didn't deserve anything like that. I stood and walked into the living room.

"That was really unfair", I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"You all ganged up on her, you cornered her", I said.

"Listen you don't know anything about this", I cut them off.

"I might not know anything about Willa's past or her family, but I do know she didn't deserve that. Roman is gonna be really angry when he finds out", I said.

"You are his agent, you know nothing of my brother or what he went through when she left him", one of his sister's said.

"I do know because I was the one comforting him. I made sure he was still alive and kicking, I picked him up when he didn't want to stand. Where were you? You being his family and care about him, I can tell you where you weren't, here", I said.

I was gonna head upstairs, but I stopped and faced them.

"Willa always made sure he called you, each and everyone of you, even when he didn't want too. She tried to push him to visit but he didn't want to and now I see why", I said.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Brie was helping me put the new shelf in the closet. Joey walked in.

"Need any help?", he asked.

"Oh no we got it", I said.

He nodded.

"What about the crib and changing table?", he asked.

"Roman wants to do that", I said.

He nodded.

"You ok?", he asked.

"I'm fine, please don't tell Roman what they said. They finally came to visit him and to one of his games, I don't want to ruin it", I said.

"But", I stopped him.

"Please Joey, I'll tell him after", I said.

He nodded.

* * *

 _ **Roman** -_

I caught a few passes from Dean, we were throwing the ball back and forth.

"You left her alone with your family. They are going to kill her. You said your sisters were mad at her", he said.

"They know she means too much to me to hurt her", I said.

"You handed the wolves fresh meat", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"She can handle herself", I said.

"No Rome, you always took care of everything. Anyone tried to hurt her, you dealt with it, need I remind you of all those lunch detentions and suspensions", he said.

"That's why I left Joey and Brie with her", I said.


	8. Chapter 8-Cover

**_Roman_** -

Getting home, my dad was holding Mya. I kissed the top of her head.

"How was everything?", I asked.

"She ignored us and stayed upstairs with Brie and your agent. Didn't even try talking to us", my sister said.

"That's not like Willa", I said.

"Because she's changed Roman, that sweet innocent girl you once knew is gone", my sister said.

My sister shrugged. It looked like my mom and dad wanted to say something, but they didn't.

"I'll go talk to her", I said.

I left my bag at the bottom of the steps and went to find Willa. Joey was standing by the top steps.

"They're lying", he said.

I looked downstairs and then back at him.

"What do you know?", I asked.

He grabbed my elbow and we walked into the hall bathroom. He told me everything they said and what he said to them, it made me angry. He stopped me from rushing out.

"Willa doesn't want you to know, at least not yet", he said.

"Why?", I asked.

"Because you just got your family back. They are here and going to your first game of the season and she feels like if you know what they said, you'll push them away again and she'll blame herself", he said.

I sighed and nodded.

"I won't say anything, but as soon as the game is over, I'm not holding back", I said.

"I wouldn't want you too", he said.

I nodded and we walked out of the bathroom and to Mya's. Willa was taking the things for the crib out. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, welcome home", she said.

I smiled and went over to her, kissing her.

"How was your day?", I asked.

"Great, your family is watching Mya for me while I finish her room, that was sweet of them", she said smiling.

I nodded. I looked at Joey and he shrugged, she was covering for them. I looked at the pieces of the crib.

"I said I was gonna do this", I said.

"I was just getting everything ready", she said.

My brother walked in and I set my arm around Willa, pulling her as close as I could to me. Protecting her from him.

"Yeah?", I didn't mean for my tone to sound so harsh.

"Wanted to see if you needed any help", he said.

"He and Joey could use some help, seeing as neither of them have ever built a crib", Willa said, kissing my cheek.

"Hey", I said, burying my face in her neck.

She giggled.

"I'm gonna go make you something to eat", Willa said.

"Yeah, I have to go make Dean something. I completely lost track of time", Brie said.

"I'll walk you out", Willa said.

Once they were gone, my brother looked at me.

"What's with the attitude?", my brother asked.

"I don't know you tell me", I said.

Joey got between us.

"Willa told you what they said?", he asked.

"No, she wouldn't tell me because she knows how important it is to me to have you here, to have you all meet our daughter", I said.

"I told him. As his agent it's important that I'm honest with him", Joey said.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

I walked Brie out and she hugged me.

"Just stay strong and don't let them get to you, you aren't your mother Willa", she said.

I nodded.

"Roman loves you and that little girl so much", she said.

"I know", I said.

"I'll see you at the game on Sunday", she said.

I nodded. Walking back inside, everyone still ignored me. I walked into the kitchen and there were dishes everywhere. I sighed and started to wash them. After I made dinner for everyone, Roman's sisters came back with fast food and I tried to not let it get to me. Roman, Matt, and Joey came down. Roman glanced at the food on the table and then at the food I made. He frowned.

"I'll have what you made", he said, squeezing my hip.

"Roman, it's ok, they didn't know I was making dinner", I said.

Joey took a peek and nodded.

"I'll have what you made too, smells good", he said.

I smiled at him.

"You cleaned up the kitchen, by yourself?", he asked.

"Ro, they're our guests. I don't mind, go enjoy ESPN with your dad", I said, pushing him.

"You're so amazing and I love you so much, remember that", he said.

"I know", I smiled.

He kissed me.

"Oh you made dinner? You should have told us", one of his sisters said.

"It's ok", I said.

I felt Roman's hands tighten on my hips.

"Hey", I said.

He looked down at me.

"Love you", I said.

He smiled.

"I brought you and Mya something", he said.

"Really, what?", I asked.

"I'll show you tonight before bed", he said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

My parents were staying in the room across from ours, my siblings in each of the spare rooms. Mya's room wasn't completely done yet. Willa was waiting for me in our room, my mom handed me Mya.

"Goodnight beautiful girl", my mom said, kissing her cheek.

"She gets it from her mom", I said.

"She's more you", my mom said.

My mom hugged me.

"Goodnight Roman", she said.

"Night", I replied.

I walked into my bedroom with Mya, handing her to Willa.

"Hi my princess. I haven't seen or held you all day, I missed you", Willa said.

I smiled.

"Ready for your surprise?", I asked.

Willa nodded. I went into our closet and pulled out a bag for her, placing it in front of her. I opened it and pulled out a jersey for her.

"Mrs. Reigns?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Why not? That's where we are heading too", I said.

She smiled.

"I still have my old one", she said.

"And", I said.

I pulled out a small jersey for Mya.

"That is so cute", Willa said smiling.

"Cushing got one for his kids and he told me where he got his, so I got one for Mya", I said.

"She's going to look so adorable", Willa said.

I nodded. I refolded them and put them back in the bag, setting them on the chair. I took my shirt off and tossed it into the hamper. I looked up and did a double take. Willa was watching me, her eyes roaming my body.

"Like what you see?", I asked.

Her eyes met mine.

"I do", she smiled.

I went over to her and kissed her. Mya whined, reminding us she was still in the room and in Willa's arms drinking her bottle. I chuckled.

"Sorry", Willa said.

"It's ok, I guess I have to wait my turn", I said sighing.

Willa giggled. I kissed Mya's forehead.

"I'm trying to make you a sibling here, work with me girl", I said to Mya.

Willa laughed.

"I'm gonna shower", I said, pecking her lips.

She nodded. I pushed my shorts down my legs and she laughed.

"Like the view?", I asked.

"Great view", she said.

I winked at her.


	9. Chapter 9-Game Day

**_Roman_** -

I had to stay at the hotel with the team. I had called Joey and told him to stay with Willa and that if my family was mean to her in any way to let me know.

"Brie told me what happened with Willa and your family yesterday. How did you handle that?", Dean asked.

"I haven't yet. Willa wants to wait to tell me, but I am going to handle it", I said.

"You think any of what they said was true? I mean, I don't but do you or do you feel like she could", I stopped him.

"No, she's not her mother", I said angry.

He put his hands up in defense.

"I was just asking", he said.

"Willa loves me and she loves Mya. Her mother left her father because she didn't love him. Willa loves me", I said.

He nodded.

"What are you going to tell your family if they give you an ultimatum? Willa or them?", he asked.

"It's Willa. It is now and forever will be Mya and Willa", I said.

He nodded.

"Still have that ring?", he asked.

"In my drawer, safe", I said.

He smiled.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

I was dressing Mya, putting her in the jersey Roman got her. Brie walked in and smiled.

"She looks so cute", Brie said.

"Roman got it for her", I said.

"And I see he got you a new jersey", she said.

I nodded. I lifted her into my arms and we walked out of the bedroom. Roman's family was waiting downstairs. His mom came over to me and held her hands out. I handed Mya to her and she smiled.

"I can't believe she's wearing that", one of his sisters mumbled.

"He got it for her, now stop", Matt whispered to them.

"Now I know why you came back", one of his sisters said.

I sighed and Brie groaned.

"Summer", her dad warned.

"His money. You got so use to Roman buying you whatever you wanted. Wow, I never figured you for a gold digger Will", she said.

"And using poor little Mya to get it. She might not even be his", another said.

Brie was going to say something, but Joey stepped in.

"We should go, cars are here", he said quickly.

Brie glared at Roman's sisters. I took her arm and pulled her away with me.

"I swear they say one more thing", Brie growled.

"I'm gonna grab Mya a few bottles", I said.

She nodded and I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a few and grabbed Mya's diaper bag. I wiped at the tear that slipped. Roman's mom was setting Mya in the car seat.

"I can take her", I said.

"Oh it's ok, I got it", his mom said.

I nodded. Making sure Mya was buckled once in the car. Getting to the arena, they showed us to the private box they had for us. Roman didn't want Mya near the fans and all the loud noise, I agreed. Mya started whining and wiggling in Roman's sister's arms.

"It's ok Mya", she tried to sooth her.

May started screaming. I knew she was looking for me.

"She's looking for her mother", Brie said, standing and they handed her Mya.

She brought her over to me and I held her.

"It's ok Mya, you're ok baby girl", I whispered to her.

She stopped screaming, but continued to make small whines. Which I recognized as whines that she uses to call Roman. He runs to her whenever she whined like that.

"Mya", Brie said.

"She's looking for Roman", I whispered.

"Aw she misses her daddy", Brie said.

She didn't see him at all Saturday. She was probably missing him. I looked at Joey and he came over to me.

"Is there anyway we can see Roman before the game starts? She won't stop till he holds her", I said.

He nodded and I stood. I followed him to the field and security called Roman over. He saw me and quickly came over. He looked so good in his uniform.

"What's wrong baby?", he asked me.

"She wants you. I'm sorry, you know she won't stop that whining until you hold her", I said.

He smirked and nodded. I handed him Mya and as soon as his hands were holding her she stopped whining.

"Such a daddy's girl", I said.

Roman kissed the side of her head.

"More like she knows I'll come running when she's sad or just wants to be held", he said.

I nodded.

"You spoiled her", I said.

He chuckled and looked me over.

"You look good in my jersey", he said.

He leaned down and kissed me. Someone cleared their throat.

"Mr. Reigns, sorry to interrupt but you're needed on the field for a last run", a guy with a polo shirt on said.

Roman groaned and nodded.

"I'll be right there", Roman said.

The guy nodded and left.

"One more kiss?", he asked.

I nodded and he kissed me. He kissed Mya's cheek and handed her back, she was going to start whining.

"Hey, be a good girl for mommy. I'll see you after princess", he kissed her cheek again.

"Good luck", I said.

He winked at me and smiled.

"Joey, get my girls back safely", he said.

Joey took me back to the suite. His sisters rolled their eyes.

"We thought you ran off", one said.

The others giggled.

"Mya wanted Roman", I said.

I changed Mya's diaper and Roman's dad asked to hold her. I handed her off to him and then handed him a bottle. He fed her and smiled down at her as he did. He was telling her how pretty she was and tickling her toes.

"So did her seeing Roman help?", Brie asked.

"Yes, as soon as he put his hands on her she stopped", I said.

Brie laughed. We watched the rest of the game, Texans won. Roman made three touchdowns. Mya missed two. They drove us home and Roman and Dean would come later. I laid Mya in her crib, Brie helped me set up her room now that the walls were dry and Roman built her crib and changing table.

I set the monitor by her and I took the other to my room. I changed into some shorts and a tshirt. We ordered Chinese and Mexican, Roman's winning demands. I heard the front door open and I grabbed the monitor before going downstairs. His family hugged him and Dean. He saw me and quickly came over to me, lifting me into his arms and kissing me.

"I'm so glad you're here to celebrate with me", he said.

"Me too, you had such a good game. You too Dean", I said.

Dean sent me a nod.

"Where's my munchkin?", Dean asked, arm wrapped around Brie's waist.

"Sleeping", I said.

Roman put his bag in the closet and undid his tie. He went upstairs, probably to peek in on Mya. Coming back down, he smiled. He reached out for me and I took his hand.

"We need to talk", Roman said.

"About?", I asked.

He looked towards his family and walked us towards them. He cleared his throat and they looked at us.

"I'm gonna make myself very clear here. I love Willa and neither of you will ever change my mind. I was informed about the things you all said to her. No she didn't tell me, in fact she still hasn't", he said, looking at me.

"Ro", he cut me off.

"No, you don't have anything to explain", he said to me.

"You have to understand where we are coming from", one of his sisters said.

"That doesn't make it ok to say she's going to abandon me or our daughter. You basically told her to leave me", he said.

I bit my lip.

"You called her a gold digger. Second guessing MY daughter, she's mine. I know she is and I don't need a paternity test to prove it", he said.

"Maybe we do", his sister said.

"No you don't. I'm her father and Willa is her mother, that decision isn't up to you", he said.

"Then why now? Why did she come back now?", his sister asked.

"Because she wanted me in our daughter's life, in her life. She loves me and if that's not good enough for you then don't come around. We won't bother you and you won't bother us", Roman said.

"Roman", I said.

"No, I will not allow them to hurt my family or to mess with your head", he said.

I laid my head against his chest.

"Has she disrespected anyone while you've all been here?", he asked angry.

No one said anything. He chuckled.

"I love you guys but I love Willa and Mya more. So you either start respecting my fiancée or I'm done with you", he said.

"Fiancée?", his dad asked.

Roman nodded and looked at me. He smiled.

"I love her and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her", he said.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny polished wooden box. He opened it and a beautiful ring sat there.

"Willa Medina, from the moment I saw your face, I knew you were it for me. I want us to be a family, you, me, and Mya. What do you say booger? Want to be my wife?", he asked smiling.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes", I said.

He took the ring out of the box and then placed it on my finger. He stood and cupped my face, kissing me.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too", I said.

He looked at his family and sighed.

"You could either be happy for me or leave. I can get you a car to the airport", he said.

His mom stood.

"We are happy for you Roman", she said.

"Thank you", he said.

He wrapped his arm around my waist. His mom and dad came over to us and hugged us.

"I'm sorry for the way we've been acting Willa. We do love you, we were just worried about him, trying to protect him", she said.

I nodded.

"Mom, some of the things they told her were way out of line and you know that. Willa yes, she left Sami, but she has her reasons. You better than anyone know she never belonged with him", Roman said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Because she was always meant for you", his mom said.

"I can get a paternity test done on Mya, but I promise she is Roman's child", I said.

She took my hands.

"You don't need to do that. Anyone who knows Roman when he was a baby knows she looks just like him", she said.

I nodded.


	10. Chapter 10-I Didn't

**_Roman_** -

Willa went to go get Mya since she started crying. My sister approached me.

"Can we talk?", she asked.

"If all you're going to do is put down Willa, no", I said.

"I'm not, I just want to explain why we said what we said", she said.

I sighed and nodded, walking out back. I sent Dean a nod and I knew he was gonna look out for Willa. We sat down and my sister sighed.

"I know I'm just repeating myself, but don't you find it weird that she just came back, acting like if nothing happened?", she asked.

"She's not acting like if nothing happened. You aren't here with her, talking to her. She explained it all to me and I understood", I said.

"Hearing you say that, I'm starting to think she's not the one acting like nothing happened, you are", she said.

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

"You're letting that little girl cloud your judgment. You accepted Willa back and she knew using that little girl was going to get you to forgive her", she said.

"Mya had nothing to do with me forgiving Willa. I already knew I was forgiving her before I knew about that little girl because I love her", I said.

"Then have you told her how you felt when she left? How angry you were?", she asked.

"We have talked about it, when she came to see me. I love Willa and I always will, that's why I forgave her", I said.

"How do you know she hasn't changed? She's been with her mother for a year, Willa could be using you for your money just like her mother", she said.

"Stop it. Why does everyone keep comparing her to her mother? She is nothing like her, I know Willa. She would never do that to me. If you're done, I have to get inside to my family", I said standing.

"Roman", she said.

I stopped.

"Please think about getting that test done. I don't want you to fall even more in love with that little girl, then in the end find out she wasn't really yours", she said.

I turned to look at her.

"Even if I find out she's not mine, I will still be her father and I will still love her more than anyone in this world", I said.

"How much money has she spent already?", she asked.

"I gave her my card and I told her to buy whatever she needed for Mya. If you have a problem with Willa, then it's better if you leave now", I said.

"I'm your sister", she said.

"And she's my fiancée, accept it or leave", I said.

"Just think about the test, about the money and that she's using you. I'm just looking out for you Roman", she said.

I ran my hand over my face and took a deep breath.

"I understand, but I'm not a little boy anymore. I'm a grown man with a child and engaged, engaged to a woman I've loved my whole life and never thought I could have. If everything you say about her is true, which I doubt, then let me find out on my own. I'll take the hard way", I said.

She nodded.

"Ok, fine", she said.

"Are we done?", I asked.

She nodded.

"So what's it going to be?", I asked.

"I accept your choice, I'll be nice to Willa", she said.

"Thank you", I said.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Mya was sleeping in her room. I walked out of the bathroom and sat beside Roman.

"Mya is going to be fine alone", Roman said, studying his plays.

"She's never slept the night away from me", I said.

I was twisting a strand of my hair between my fingers and biting my lip.

"Baby I promise she will be fine. She's only down the hall, we have the baby monitor right here. My sister is in the room next to hers", he said.

I bit my lip again. He chuckled. He closed the binder and placed it on the bedside table. He laid on top of me and kissed my neck. I moaned.

"Do you remember the last time we made love?", he asked whispering.

"The night before I left", I said.

He nodded.

"I haven't been with anyone since", he said.

He pulled my legs around his waist and I could feel him against me.

"Ro, your parents are right across in the other room and your brother's room is right behind this wall. If the head board bangs against it he's going to know", I said.

"So, he has sex too and so do my parents", he said, lifting my shirt.

I giggled.

"Although I really don't want to think about that right now", he said, grinding against me.

"Rome, seriously, I don't think I can have sex with your parents in the house", I said.

"Please, you really gonna make me beg. I'm hurting over here love", he said, kissing his way down my stomach.

He growled pulling down my shorts and panties.

"Ok, but we have to be as quiet as possible", I said.

He nodded his head quickly before burying his tongue inside me. I moaned a little too loud and Roman smirked.

"You did that on purpose", I said panting.

He lifted himself over me and kicked off his shorts.

"I can't wait anymore", he said, attaching his lips to mine.

He slowly pushed into me, his lips leaving mine.

"Oh fuck yes", he growled.

I covered his mouth.

"Quiet", I said.

I removed my hand, arching my back to press my body closer to his. His hands slid down my sides, I bit my lip. He started thrusting slow and then picked up his pace, then he would stop completely.

"Don't stop", I panted in his ear.

"I want to enjoy you, I'm not ready to end this", he whispered.

I dug my nails into his back and he growled.

"Roman", I moaned.

He sucked on my neck and then nipped it. He started moving his hips again. He rolled over onto his back and I sat up, his hands on my hips.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered, brushing my hair out of my face.

I circled my hips. He shut his eyes and started panting. My hands on his chest. His hands moved from my hips to cupping my butt. He sat up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. He kissed my shoulder and I listened as his breathing picked up.

"Oh fuck, I've missed you", he growled.

"Roman", I moaned in his ear.

He stilled and bit my shoulder. I kissed the side of his head.

"Did you miss sex or what", I whispered giggling.

"I missed you, sex is just a plus", he said.

His fingers slid through my hair and he pulled my face close enough to kiss me. He was still inside me and I felt him thrust slow. I pulled away a bit.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"I'm gonna make love to you again, making up for lost time", he said, his warm breath against my lips.

He turned us and I was on my back again.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

I heard a small whine and looked over at the baby monitor. I heard my mom singing to Mya. I smiled. Willa's head was on my chest, her arm over my stomach. One of her legs between mine, her chest pressed against my side. I smiled even bigger, I slid my finger down the middle of her back and then up again. She shifted to press herself closer to me. I kissed the top of her head.

"Please don't leave me Will", I whispered.

She sighed. Mya started making that whining noise she makes when she wants me to get her. I chuckled and Willa woke up.

"She wants you", Willa said yawning.

"Yup", I said.

Willa let me stand and I grabbed my shorts.

"Toss me my clothes please", she said.

I picked them up and handed them to her, placing my fingers under her chin and gently lifting her head. She smiled at me and I kissed her.

"Woman, I didn't think it was possible to be more in love with you, but last night proved me wrong, I'm yours completely", I said.

"And I'm yours, Ro. Everything ok?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I just thought I should let you know", I said.

She smiled and I kissed her again before going to Mya. My mom was rocking her and she looked up.

"Hey", my mom said.

"She wants me", I said.

"How do you know?", she asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's this thing she and I have", I said.

My mom smiled and handed Mya to me. As soon as I touched her she stopped whining and my mom shook her head.

"Well I guess she has you wrapped around her little finger", she said.

"Yeah she does, just like her mom", I said.

My mom smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'm gonna head to bed", she said.

"Hey mom", I said.

She stopped and looked at me.

"You don't believe all those things they said about Willa? About using me?", I asked, looking down at Mya.

"I don't want to believe it because I've known her a long time. She saved you and I'll always be grateful to her for that, but apart of me remembers that she spent a year with her mother and honestly that woman and what she did was horrible. We just don't want history to repeat itself", she said.

I nodded.

"Do you believe it?", she asked me.

"I don't or I didn't, I don't know anymore", I sighed.

"You need to figure this out. There is nothing wrong with asking her for a test and a prenuptial agreement before marriage", my mom said.

I nodded.

"Thanks mom, goodnight", I said.

"Night baby", she said, leaving Mya's room.

I rocked Mya and kissed her forehead. Looking up, I saw Willa standing in the doorway. She didn't look too happy.

"Hey love, I got her", I said.

I noticed a tear slip down her cheek.

"Will", I said.

I took a step towards her and she took one back.


	11. Chapter 11-Fight

**_Roman_** -

"Willa", I said.

She tossed the baby monitor on the couch and I sighed.

"Let me explain", I said.

"You don't have too", she said.

She took the ring off of her finger and placed it on the drawer before walking out. I followed, Mya still in my arms. Getting back to our room, I closed the door behind me.

"Willa, just let me explain", I said.

I set Mya down on our bed.

"What, that you don't trust me? You trusted me enough to make love to me, to propose to me", she said.

"I let them get to me, I let them mess with my head when I shouldn't have", I said.

"Yes I spent a year with my mother but no one knows why she left but me. Why she did what she did. You and your family have no right to judge her", she yelled.

I nodded.

"I only lived with her for five months and then I moved out. I used my own money, I got a job to take care of my child. The only reason I came back was so you could meet her and have her in your life, because I love you but it's obvious that you can't trust me. I know better than to repeat my mother's mistakes", she yelled.

"Really? I'm sure Sami would say differently", I yelled.

"So then you wanted me to marry Sami?", she asked.

"No of course not, I", I stopped.

"I told you why I left him and why I couldn't come back to you. After Mya was born I debated on if you should know about her. My mom was the one who talked me into telling you, she also saw how heartbroken I was without you. I cried every single night and she held me, telling me to come back to you", she said.

I looked at Mya.

"My mom has changed and that's thanks to her husband. He made her a better woman", she said.

I looked at her, regretting doubting her.

"My mom was forced to marry my dad because she got pregnant with me. She didn't love him and he didn't love her, at least not in the way they were suppose to, but she married him any way because they told her she had to", I cut her off.

"Stop you don't", she stopped me.

"It's obvious I do. She was never suppose to be with my father, my mom was unhappy not because she didn't care for him but because she felt like something was missing. She told me not to make the same mistake she made. She tried to stop me from marrying Sami", she said, raising her voice.

She sighed.

"The guy she left with manipulated her into taking my money and my dad's, that it was a way to regain the freedom she lost. She tried to pay me and my dad back, but we didn't accept it. We didn't want it. I was raised by my father, he taught me better and to work hard for what I want. Like I said my mother has changed, Corey did that", she said.

"Willa, I'm sorry baby", I said.

"I don't want your money. Come on Ro, I knew you before you had a cent to your name and after, I never once asked you for money, ever. I thought you knew me better than that but I guess not", she said.

She looked at Mya.

"As for my child. We can do that paternity test, I already told you I have no problem with that", she said.

"We don't need", she stopped me.

"Yes we do, I'm a golddigger remember", she said, going to pick up Mya.

She grabbed a pillow and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?", I asked, shutting the door.

"To my daughter's room. I can't be in here with you, you don't trust me", she said hurt.

I grabbed her elbow.

"Our daughter. She's my baby too", I said.

"I guess", she said.

"What do you mean you guess?", I asked.

"I don't know, everyone keeps saying she might not be yours, I'm starting to believe that", she said, opening the door again.

I slammed it shut again. Mya started crying.

"Stop it, I get it", I said, raising my voice.

"Let me out Roman", she said.

"No, you belong with me", I said.

"I just need some space. Oh wait I forgot, I'm my mother's daughter, I'm a run away. This is what I do right, I leave", she said.

"Willa", I growled frustrated.

A small knock at the door. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"Everything ok?", my dad asked.

"Fine, dad", I said.

"Willa?", he asked.

She wiped her tears.

"Yes?", she said, her voice shaky.

"You ok?", he asked her.

They actually thought I would put my hands on her. Willa looked at me.

"Yes sir, I'm fine", she said.

She opened the door before I could stop her. My dad looked at me.

"I have to go get her a bottle", Willa said, taking Mya downstairs.

My dad sighed.

"I hate to ask you, but did you", I stopped him.

"I would never put my hands on her that way. We just had a little argument", I said.

"I heard, I think we all heard", he said.

"I bet everyone's happy now", I said loud.

"No one is happy Roman. We made a mistake in thinking she could be like her mother, but we see the way she looks at you. The reason she couldn't marry Sami was because of you. We just don't understand why she left for more then a year", he said.

I sighed.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

I fell asleep in Mya's room. Her bedroom door opened and Roman's sister came in. She stopped when she saw me and I turned over, facing the window.

"I'm gonna take Mya to my mom. She wants to see her before we go", she said.

"Fine", I said.

"Come on Mya", she said.

I heard her close the door behind her. I started crying.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

My sister brought Mya down.

"I don't think Willa is too happy with any of us", she said.

"You think", Matt said, rolling his eyes.

I sighed.

"The reason Willa didn't come back to me after she left Sami was because of Rosa", I said.

"What do you mean?", my brother asked.

I turned to face them.

"I moved Rosa into our house without talking to Willa first. Thinking she was pregnant with my baby, I stopped paying attention to Willa. I didn't mean too, but it just happened. I was excited about possibly becoming a father that I forgot about Willa", I said.

My family looked at each other.

"I had practices, games, and baby appointments. Events that I needed to be at, I made no time for Willa. I made her feel like she was coming in between Rosa and I when she wasn't. Willa was the only thing that kept me from going crazy and I took her for granted", I said.

"What about after Rosa and Rob said the baby was his? Why didn't she come back?", my sister asked.

"She was scared that I was mad at her or that I had moved on without her. I know Willa, she's still the same person I grew up with. She's my Willa, smart, beautiful, and funny. I know she's not with me for my money and I know she's not her mother, so please stop being rude to her. If you want to be angry at someone then be angry at me", I said.

"Why are you telling us now?", she asked.

"Because it's obvious that you guys aren't going to stop. I'm partly to blame as well. I love Willa and like I said I don't care if Mya is my blood or not, I will love her with my whole heart just like I love Willa. I'm not doubting she's mine, because I know she is. I mean look at her", I said.

They nodded.

"Ok, we will apologize to her", my sister said.

"It's too late, she hates me", I said.

"Don't be so sure about that", she said.

"What?", I asked.

She pulled the baby monitor out of her back pocket and tossed it at me. It was on and I sighed. Willa walked into the kitchen.

"Willa, I'm sorry", I said.

"We are too. We know you aren't your mother, we were just looking out for Roman. We are so sorry sweetheart", my mom said.

"It's ok, I understand", she said.

My sisters apologized as well.

"Well we should get in the car and get to the airport, don't want to be late", my dad said.

Everyone hugged and kissed Mya, then Willa, and me.

"Hope you can come visit soon", Willa said.

"We will definitely do that, we'd love a do over", my dad said.

"Me too", Willa said.

My brother put the bags in the car and we waved as they drove off. Willa and I walked back in the house.

"Baby, can we talk?", I asked.

She put Mya in her playpen and sat down beside me. I took her hands in mine.

"I let them get into my head and I shouldn't have. I know you and I'm sorry", I said.

"I guess I don't blame anyone for thinking that about me, but it hurt more that you started to doubt me. I love you and I'll do whatever you need me to do to get you to believe that", she said.

"You don't need to do anything. I know Mya is mine and I know you aren't a gold digger. I love you babe", I said.

I took the ring out of my pocket and placed it back on her finger.

"Never take that off again, no matter how angry you are at me, that stays there", I said.

"I won't", she said.

I leaned over and kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12-Paige

**_Roman_** -

We made it to a full week back together. I pushed back a meeting to sleep in with Willa. Sleeping in wasn't what we got to do, someone was ringing the doorbell at six thirty in the morning, continuously. I stood and grabbed my shirt off the chair. Making my way down before they woke up Mya. I opened the door and a woman stood there.

"Hi, you must be Roman. I'm Paige, Willa's best friend from California. Well as you can tell by my accent I'm not originally from there", she said, rocking on her heels and smiling.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?", I asked, trying not to raise my voice.

She smiled and nodded.

"I wanted to surprise Will", she said, pushing passed me.

I raised a brow as she took off her coat.

"Mind bringing those in for me big guy, thanks", she said.

She made herself comfortable on my couch and I stepped out to grab her bags. She had four suitcases.

"How long do you plan on staying with us?", I asked.

I closed the door with my foot. Willa came down and a smile formed on her face when she saw Paige.

"Paige", she squealed.

Paige stood and they hugged.

"I missed you so much woman", Paige said.

"What are you doing here?", Willa asked, pulling away from Paige.

"Well you said if I ever missed you that I was welcome to Houston", Paige said.

"I don't think she meant at six in the morning", I said.

"Ok Mr. Grumpy pants", Paige said.

Willa laughed.

"Now where is my peanut?", Paige asked.

"She's sleeping", Willa said.

"Yeah like we were", I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Willa sent me a look.

"Oh, were you suppose to ask him if I can come? Look man, sorry, if I knew this was gonna be a big deal I would have called first", Paige said.

Willa shook her head.

"Not a problem, is it Roman?", Willa asked.

"Nope", I said.

Paige looked like she didn't believe me. I looked at Willa.

"I'm gonna go to bed", I said.

"I'll be up there in a few", Willa said.

I nodded and sent a nod to Paige.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

"You said he was nice", Paige said, sitting down.

"He is, he's just not a morning person", I said, sitting down beside her.

"I don't think he liked me", she said, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"I repeat, he's not a morning person and I've told you before, when it comes to meeting new people Roman's really reserved. He doesn't trust easily, especially now that people only want to be seen with him because he's Roman Reigns the football star", I said.

"Well when you first spoke of him, he sounded more like a man whore, reserved my ass", Paige said.

I laughed.

"He use to be that way, he's not anymore or at least I hope he's not", I said.

"What about this Rosa chick? Where is she?", Paige asked.

"I don't know, I guess she's with Rob", I said.

Paige nodded.

"What is that?", she asked.

I felt her pick up my hand and she eyed the ring, her mouth fell open.

"That is huge. When did this happen?", she asked.

I smiled.

"Last week", I said.

"Are you happy? Like really happy, over the moon?", she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"I am, I missed him so much Paige. You were there, you saw me and you were my shoulder to cry on when I missed him", I said.

She squeezed my hand.

"Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night thinking I was just dreaming and I'm gonna turn and he won't be there but he is. He's real Paige and his arms are around me", I said.

She hugged me.

"I'm happy for you and I'm determined to get him to like me, for your sake", she said.

I giggled and hugged her back.

"Come on, I'm sure you're tired. Let me show you to your room", I said.

I helped her with her bags and took her to the room beside Mya's.

"Thanks Will", she said.

I nodded and went to the room I shared with Roman. He was sitting up in bed, smile on his face.

"What's up with you?", I asked.

"Baby monitor is downstairs. I went to check on Mya and I might have overheard your conversation with your friend", he said.

"That damn baby monitor", I said.

He chuckled and took my hand.

"I haven't been with anyone but you. You are my last, my forever", he said, kissing the back of my hand.

I sat beside him and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere Willa, like I know you aren't going anywhere", he said.

I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Can you do me a favor Rome?", I asked.

"I'll be nice and I'll try to get to know her", he said.

I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Thank you", I said.

"She thinks she's your best friend. She better think twice. I'm your best friend and she better remember that", he said.

I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes you are and I'm yours. Right? Dean better remember that", I said.

"Dean has been fighting for that spot, but he doesn't make it look as sexy as you do babe", he said.

We laughed.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

Getting to practice, Dean was tossing the ball to JJ Watt.

"Hey sunshine, thought you were sleeping in?", Dean asked.

"I was, but one of Willa's new friends from California showed up at six in the morning. No point in sticking around, I know Will is gonna want to spend time with her", I said.

"Feeling left out?", JJ asked.

"No, I just don't know this woman", I said.

"You see JJ, there is a reason Roman kicked out every woman he slept with, he didn't have to get to know them. He has trust issues. Willa was his exception", Dean said.

"Because we grew up with Willa", I said.

"Do you still trust her, even after everything she did?", JJ asked.

"I do", I didn't even have to think about it.

They nodded.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

Paige and I had gone shopping with Brie. They got along great. Getting home, we walked in and Roman came down, showered.

"Hey, where did you go?", he asked, taking Mya out of her car seat.

"Shopping, with aunt Paige and aunt Brie", I said.

Paige went over to Roman and held out her hand, smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Paige Knight", she said.

Roman looked at her hand before taking it.

"Roman Reigns", he said.

I smiled and he winked at me.

"So, I was wondering if we could have a few minutes to talk? Just you and I", Paige said.

He raised a brow before nodding.

"Um, ok sure", Roman said.

Paige was protective and just wanted to make sure that Roman wouldn't go back to his old ways. I had told her everything from beginning up until me running away.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

We sat down in the chairs near the pool. Paige looked at me.

"So, I've heard a few things about you, mostly bad things from magazines, but Willa says lovely things about you. Anyway I just want to make sure you aren't going to break her heart. If I find out you cheated on her or even raised your voice, I will kick your ass", Paige said.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"First of all, I don't think threatening me is a great first impression. Secondly, I haven't been with another woman since I got with Will", I said.

"Good, keep it that way", she said.

"So you were her roommate back in Cali?", I asked.

She nodded.

"She was, I think almost three months when I met her. She was talking about moving out of her mom's house, that the woman was driving her crazy", Paige said, sitting back.

"Sounds like her mom", I said.

"You know what her mom did?", she asked.

"Yeah, I was there. Do you?", I asked.

She nodded.

"That was a shitty thing to do to your child. Willa is such a good person to accept her mother's apology", she said.

"She hated her mom for a long time. I think she was just tired of being angry", I said.

Paige smiled.

"What?", I asked.

"When Willa told me you and her were best friends I thought she was exaggerating, but you two are really best friends", she said.

I nodded.

"Couldn't ask for a better one", I said.


	13. Chapter 13-Truths

**_Roman_** -

Getting home from practice, I heard the girls talking in the kitchen.

"Does he know everything that happened in California?", Paige asked her.

"No", Willa said.

"Hey, I'm home", I said.

They both looked at me.

"Hey Ro", Willa said, coming over to me.

She kissed me. I looked at Paige, wondering what happened that Willa hasn't told me about.

"Did I interrupt?", I asked.

Willa sighed.

"What did you hear?", Willa asked.

I shrugged.

"Oh you know what, I forgot I had to do something, upstairs", Paige said.

She left the room and I looked back at Willa.

"So what happened?", I asked.

Willa shrugged.

"Keep in mind that I thought you and Rose were together", she said.

"I don't think I like where this is going", I said, sitting down.

"There was a guy. Paige took me out clubbing", I stopped her.

"You went clubbing? While pregnant?", I asked.

"Ro, I know ok. I made a mistake, but I didn't drink", she said.

"You went clubbing while pregnant that's bad enough Will", I said angry.

She looked down sadly. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, keep going", I said.

She sat beside me.

"He was hitting on me and well one thing led to another and we ended up back at my apartment. He didn't mind that I was pregnant", she said.

"Please don't tell me you slept with him?", I asked.

"No, I didn't but it was going that way till I felt Mya kick. It was the first time I felt it and I took that as a sign. I stopped him and he didn't want to leave, Paige came in with a bat and scared him off", she said.

I cupped her face in my hands.

"Did he hurt you?", I asked.

"No, thank God", she said.

I kissed her forehead.

"Paige and I were just thinking back to those days since I won't be her roommate anymore. I was planning on telling you because I felt like it was important for you to know", she said.

I nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Anything else I need to know?", I asked.

"Paige also took me to see male strippers. She said it would make me happy", she said.

I chuckled. Male strippers wasn't Willa's thing and neither was clubbing. I did always have to drag her to house parties.

"And did it?", I asked.

"No, it just made me realize the only man I ever want to see naked again is you", she said.

"Good, because you're the only woman I ever want to see naked again", I said, kissing her nose.

"That's it on my part, you know about my bad moments", she said.

I nodded. She was being completely honest with me. An open book, now it was my turn.

"Why did we hurt each other that way? I honestly don't know why I hurt you. I protected you from everyone except me", I said.

"Roman", she said softly.

"No, let me finish. I love you and I messed up, I never meant to push you aside when it came to Rosa. I should have made more of an effort and I kicked myself every day for not doing it. I lost you and I was angry at you for going back to Sami. Then you were going on with the wedding and it pissed me off even more. I wasn't planning on going, but Joey reminded me that you were still my best friend and no matter what, I said I would always be there for you", I said.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything that I did or said that hurt you. I know that I have a lot of groveling to do still, but just know that I would never, ever do anything to hurt you like that again", I said.

She smiled and kissed me.

"There's one more thing", I said.

"You slept with someone", she said softly.

"No, no I told you, I haven't been with anyone since you", I said.

She nodded.

"A few weeks before your wedding, I found out about this test Rosa could do while still pregnant. I had her do it and the results came in a week before your wedding. I knew I wasn't the father when I showed up to your wedding. I could have told you then, but I didn't want you staying with me because of the results. I wanted you to be with me because you loved me", I said.

"Rome, you should have said something", Willa slapped my arm.

I chuckled.

"I left Sami because of you. The second I saw you standing at the door wanting to see me, I already made my choice. I freaked out and just left, because like I said I thought you had Rosa and I did love Sami, but not in the way I thought I did and I couldn't marry him knowing I was in love with someone else. Someone that I couldn't have", she said.

"So if I would have told you about the baby?", I asked.

"I would have taken your hand and asked you to run away with me", she said.

"We could have avoided all of this", I said.

"It sounds crazy when you say it out loud like that", she said.

She left because she didn't want to feel like she was coming between Rosa and I. I took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I wish I would have told you then", I said.

"I'm sorry too", she said.

"For?", I asked.

"Not coming back as soon as I found out about Rosa. For keeping my pregnancy from you, you had every right to know and I'm sorry. If I could go back and change things, I would have called you and told you as soon as I saw those plus signs", she said.

I smiled.

"We both did things we could have done differently, but we didn't. All we can do now is make up for it", I said.

She nodded.

"I love you Willa and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. There was a reason you saved my life that day, God was introducing me to the love of my life. I want to marry you, hell tonight if I could, but I'll wait as long as you need. Now do you want to still marry me?", I said.

She placed her arms around my neck.

"Yes, I do still want to marry you. You've always been my one Rome, since we've met. I wish I would have had the confidence to tell you when we were younger", she said.

"That doesn't matter anymore, you have me now and forever", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"I love you Roman", she said.

"Not as much as I love you gorgeous", I said.

I stood and lifted her into my arms.

"You think Paige will watch Mya for a few hours?", I asked smirking.

Willa giggled.

"Let me ask", she said.

I set her down and she ran upstairs, putting my bag in the closet. I made my way up to my room. Paige had Mya's diaper bag on her arm and Mya in the other.

"Have fun Tarzan, don't break her", Paige said.

I chuckled.

"Take care of my daughter", I said.

"Duh", Paige said, going downstairs.

Willa popped her head out of our room.

"You seem very excited for this", I said.

"Well you haven't been with me in a few days and our talk today was great. I just really want to feel you connected to me", she said.

"I can do that", I whispered, pulling her into me.

I closed our bedroom door.

"So, where is Paige taking Mya?", I asked.

"For a walk, she's safe with Paige", Willa said.

I nodded and laid her back on our bed. She moaned.


	14. Chapter 14-Test

**_Willa_** -

Paige and I were eating breakfast. Roman had gone to practice.

"So how was it after I left?", Paige asked.

"Paige", I said.

"What? His hands are huge, if his hands and feet are huge then is his", I cut her off.

"Oh my god, Paige stop", I said.

She laughed.

"He is, you're blushing. How big is it?", she asked.

"Ok, changing the subject, like now", I said.

She laughed.

"Fine, so what did you two talk about?", she asked.

I sat down across from her.

"He apologized for the Rosa situation", I said.

"Now was it a real apology, like from the heart or was it a crappy one he uses to get you into bed?", she asked.

"It felt like a real apology and trust me I know when he's not being sincere", I said.

She nodded.

"You told him about your almost roll in the sheets?", she asked.

"Yeah, I was planning to anyway", I said.

"Anything juicy he confessed to?", she asked, wiggling her brow.

"He knew the baby wasn't his before I left", I said.

"What? Why didn't the idiot tell you? He could have saved you so many tears", she said angry.

"I could have saved myself those tears as well if I would have called him after finding out I was pregnant with Mya", I said.

"Yeah, but you thought he was with her", Paige said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey and if he would have told me about the baby not being his, I would have never met you", I said.

Paige smiled and nodded.

"True, I mean without me your life would be meaningless", she said.

I laughed.

"In all seriousness, thank you Paige. I would have never gotten through those months without you", I said.

She reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Love you", she said.

We started eating and she cleared her throat. I looked up at her.

"So you trust him, yes?", she asked.

I nodded.

"With my life", I said.

"I have an idea and I don't know how much you're going to like it. So hear me out before you say no", she said.

"I don't know if I want to know", I said.

She smiled. I sighed. I knew she wasn't going to drop this if I didn't hear her out. I let go of my fork and waved my hand.

"Continue", I said.

"Ok, so what if I tried hitting on him? See if he falls for it or not", Paige said.

I shook my head no.

"Bad idea, he's going to be so mad", I said.

"I can drop small hints at first and then go full force", she said.

"Paige, he and I are in a good place, no", I said.

"You're no fun", she said, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm serious Paige, if he comes home and finds you naked or you touch him at all", she stopped me.

She raised her hands and had a disgusted look on her face.

"Ew, I would never do that to you. I mean, walking around in a towel maybe but never that far", she said.

"No Paige, I'm serious", I said.

She nodded and rolled her eyes.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

"So how long is this girl gonna be around?", Dean asked.

"I honestly don't know. She's been here a week, but she's a lot of help. She watches Mya when Willa and I can't", I said.

"So then she's staying permanently?", he asked.

"I guess. Honestly I wouldn't mind if she stayed and I know Willa wouldn't mind, especially because she's one of the few people we trust to leave Mya alone with", I said shrugging.

Dean nodded.

"Do you, I don't know, find her attractive?", he asked.

"Dude, really?", I asked.

"Just asking. I don't want this chick around you if you are, especially because she's Willa's friend", Dean said.

I stopped in front of him and looked him right in his eyes.

"No, I don't find this woman attractive. I haven't found any woman attractive and if by chance I do, I compare them to Willa and then realize that woman doesn't come close to my Will", I said smiling.

He smiled.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear", he said.

I nodded. After dropping him off, I drove home. Getting inside I called for Willa. I just wanted to kiss and hold her, after admitting to Dean about not finding other women attractive if their not Will. I got the urge to be with her and just stare at her.

"Willa?", I called.

I set my bag in the closet, turning. Paige was standing there. Her hair wet and she was in only a towel. She smiled.

"She's not here. She went to the store, Mya's asleep and we have a few hours before she wakes up and before Willa gets home", she said, biting her lip.

I raised a brow and set my hands on my hips.

"Go upstairs and get dressed, now", I said.

I tried to walk past her, but she got in my way. I took two steps back.

"I'm serious. I don't care if you're Willa's friend, I will kick you out of this house if you try anything", I said angry.

"I see the way you look at me", she said softly.

I chuckled and shook my head no. I rubbed my forehead.

"Ok look, if in anyway I said or did anything to make you think I was interested, I'm sorry, but I love Willa and I never meant to send mixed signals", I said.

She started to open her towel and I reached out to stop her. The front door opened and Willa walked in with grocery bags. Brie behind her and holding bags. They stared at us, the situation I was in didn't look good. I sighed.

"So um, do I even want to ask or", I interrupted Willa.

"No babe, I swear, nothing and I mean absolutely nothing is going on", I said panicked.

She looked at Paige.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you", she said to Paige.

Now I was confused. Paige smiled and shrugged.

"Wait, I, I'm lost here", I said.

Willa sighed.

"Hey at least I'm happy to report that he passed, with flying colors", Paige said, dropping her towel.

I looked away and Paige laughed.

"Relax big guy, I have a top on and I'm wearing shorts", Paige said.

Willa set the bags down and Brie did the same.

"I'll see you guys later", Brie said leaving.

"Can someone fill me in on what's going on and what did I pass?", I asked.

Willa was about to answer, but Paige cut in.

"Let me start off by saying this was all my idea. Willa had nothing to do with this, she even tried to talk me out of it", Paige said.

"But like always she doesn't listen", Willa said.

"So you were testing me?", I asked angry.

Paige nodded.

"Hey and you passed, yay", she said, clapping her hands.

I looked at Willa.

"And you knew about this?", I asked angry.

"I did but", Paige cut her off again.

"Like I said she said no to this plan. This was all me, if you're going to blame anyone, blame me", Paige said.

"I'll be upstairs", I said.

I could hear Mya starting to cry.

"Paige, why? Why would you do this?", I heard Willa ask Paige.

* * *

 ** _Willa_** -

I was putting the groceries away, Paige was helping.

"You think he hates me?", Paige asked.

"Maybe a little. I'm sure he's more mad at me than you", I said.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking out for you", she said.

I sighed and nodded.

"I know", I said.

"You think he'll kick me out now?", she asked worried.

"He's not that cruel and besides he loves me and knows that kicking you out will hurt me. He won't do anything to hurt me", I said.

I was about to start on dinner.

"I'll go talk to him. Mind starting on this?", I said.

"Go, I got it", she said.


	15. Chapter 15-Heartbeat

**_Willa_** -

Going upstairs and to our room, I opened the door a bit. Roman was laying on our bed while playing with Mya. He glanced at me before putting his attention back on Mya.

"Ro, can we talk?", I asked.

He nodded and I sat on the other side of Mya.

"Want to explain why you still don't trust me?", he asked, not taking his eyes off our daughter.

"I do trust you. I told her not to go through with her ridiculous plan, but she did it anyway and I should have warned you", I said.

"Maybe deep down you didn't want to because deep down you don't trust me", he said.

"Roman", I said.

He didn't look up. I sighed and picked up Mya.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"Taking her to her room. We need to talk and I'm afraid I might start yelling and scare her", I said.

"So you're teaching her how to run away when things get tough", he mumbled.

"I'm gonna act like I didn't hear that", I said, walking out of our room.

Once I was back, Roman was in the same position, only he was watching sports center. I closed the door behind me. I straddled him and he met my eyes.

"I trust you Ro, with my life and with Mya's", I said.

"So then why didn't you tell me?", he asked.

"Because I was hoping Paige would listen for once, but I should have known better. I do trust you Roman and I don't know how many times I have to say that to you", I said.

He nodded, placing his hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry, my comment about running away. It was me trying to hurt you", he said.

"I know", I said.

"Forgive me?", he asked.

"I think I can be persuaded", I said.

"I like where your heads at woman", he said, turning us over.

He was kissing down my neck.

"So about Paige", I said.

He lifted his head and raised a brow.

"You're ruining the moment", he said.

"I'm serious, she's afraid you're going to kick her out", I said.

"I should for what she did", he said.

"Ro", I said.

"Wait, there's a but there. But she's your friend and I won't kick her out", he said.

I smiled.

"Also, maybe she would want to stick around and be Mya's nanny", he said.

"We don't need a nanny", I said.

He raised a brow and nodded.

"We do babe. There are times you're going to have to join me and we can't be taking Mya back and forth. We trust Paige, why not?", he said.

"You really want to offer her a job? After what she did?", I asked surprised.

"I've actually been thinking about it for a while", he said shrugging.

"Sounds good", I said.

"Thought you would see it that way", he said, going back to my neck.

I moaned. He stopped and lifted his head.

"Hey, why'd you stop", I said pouting.

He chuckled.

"I'll finish the job, but I was thinking since she played that trick on me, why not do the same to her. Make her think I'm kicking her out", he said, wiggling his brow.

"You guys are gonna end up killing each other", I said.

I knew how these things ended. This is gonna go on and on till someone gets hurt.

"Why did you say it like that?", he asked.

"Because, if memory serves me right, you did this same thing with Kevin Owens in high school and you somehow ended up with a dislocated shoulder. I had to drive you to the emergency room", I said.

"You couldn't expect me to drive and besides he dared me to climb that tree", he said.

"While drunk", I said.

I slapped his shoulder and he laughed.

"Promise it won't go that far, you have my word babe", he said.

"Fine, just this once", I said.

He smiled.

"Before I forget again, I have something for you", I said standing.

He nodded. I had asked Paige to send me Mya's baby book, I had forgotten it. She also sent me the dvd of Mya's birth. I didn't want to be filmed while giving birth, but it does show when they cleaned Mya and them handing her to me. When we got to take her home. I gave them to Roman.

"What's this?", he asked.

"This is Mya's baby book. My mom took a picture of me every time I hit a certain mark. It shows you how my stomach grew and grew. This is the day Mya was born, minus my screaming in pain part", I said.

He smiled and laughed.

"And this", I said, handing him a recorder and earphones.

He looked confused.

"This is Mya's heartbeat. The doctor gave me this option and I said yes", I said softly.

He put the earphones on and pressed play, his smile grew. Once he had enough, he turned it off and took out the earphones.

"Thank you", he said.

"I know it's not the same thing but", he stopped me.

"Stop, this is great. Thank you", he said.

I opened the baby book.

"Her first photo", I said.

He smiled as I showed him each photo, he leaned over and kissed me.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

Getting back downstairs, showered and dressed. Paige was holding Mya.

"Oh hey, there you two are", Paige said.

I glared at her and walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you said you were going to talk to him", I heard Paige say to Willa.

"I tried, I even used the sex card", Willa said.

"Will", Paige said.

"Here, give me Mya and go apologize. Get on your knees if you have too", Willa said.

A minute later I saw Paige come around and into the kitchen. She leaned back against the counter.

"Listen, I know I fucked up but see this from my side, she's my best friend and I was just looking out for her. I don't want to see her hurt", she said.

I finished drinking my water.

"I want you out of my house by tonight. I don't care if Willa hates me for it, I want you out", I said.

She nodded.

"This, us, it can't keep going like this", I said.

"Wait what?", she asked.

"I wasn't mad because of the trick you pulled, I was mad because you lied about your feelings for me. I feel the same Paige, don't you feel that", I said, moving closer to her.

"You're messing with me right?", she asked worried.

I looked into the living room and then back at her. I took her hands in mine.

"Say this can work and I'll let you stay. Willa will never find out", I whispered.

"Yes Roman, yes, I feel the same", she said.

"What?", I asked.

I let go of her hands.

"Willa doesn't appreciate what she has. I can give you what she can't", Paige said.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You know don't you?", I asked.

"Duh", Paige said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is anyone dead yet?", Willa asked.

"Nice try though", Paige said to me.

Willa smiled.

"Didn't work did it", Willa said.

"She's good, but I will get you", I said.

"Bring it on", Paige said.

"So should I have the emergency room on speed dial?", Willa asked.

I went over to Willa, kissing the side of her head.

"So everything's ok now?", Paige asked.

Willa and I nodded.

"More then ok", Willa said.

"So here's the thing, with football I get really busy and with having away games, Willa has to go with me", she cut me off.

"Point", Paige said.

"No patience", I said.

Willa elbowed me.

"We don't want to take Mya on and off planes, it's too much for a baby. So if you agree, we would love it if you stayed with us and watched Mya", Willa said.

"Like a nanny?", she asked.

I nodded.

"You can live here with us or find an apartment. We don't have a lot of people we trust here in Houston. I mean there's Dean and Brie but their situation is like ours", I said.

"I would love to watch over my munchkin, yes thanks that's really cool of you guys", Paige said.

"If we come home and I find you dyed my daughter's hair purple, you're out", I said.

"No fun is he", Paige said to Willa.

Willa laughed and handed Mya to Paige.

"Looks like it's you and me princess", Paige said to Mya.


	16. Chapter 16-Three Years

**_Roman_** -

 ** _Three years later-_**

The Houston Texans extended my contract to five more years. Getting home, Mya walked over to me, a smile on her face. I was lucky I got to see her first steps and hear her first words. Most guys in my position didn't.

"Hi princess, I love when you greet me", I said, lifting her into my arms.

"Daddy", she hugged me.

"Where's momma?", I asked, kissing her cheek.

She giggled. I walked into the kitchen and Willa was serving dinner and Paige was setting the table.

"Right on time", Willa said, handing me my plate.

"How are you and baby?", I asked.

She was six months pregnant. She placed her hand on her belly.

"Your son is doing just fine and so am I", she said.

"Son?", I asked, looking between her and Paige.

She nodded. She had a doctor's appointment while I was away. I hated missing it.

"Congratulations, it's a boy", Paige said.

"We're having a boy?", I asked.

I couldn't believe it.

"You get your boy", Willa said laughing.

I put Mya in her high chair and went over to Willa, pulling her into my arms and kissing her.

"Thank you", I said.

I bent down and kissed her bump.

"Hi my little man", I said.

Willa and I had gotten married last year before football season started. I cupped Willa's face in my hands and kissed her.

"I missed you today Mrs. Reigns", I whispered against her lips.

She pecked my lips.

"Missed you too", she said.

"Ugh, get a room, there is a child watching", Paige said.

I stuck my tongue out at her and Willa laughed.

"You two drive me crazier than Mya does", Willa said.

"Knock knock", we heard.

Dean and Brie were coming in. A baby in each hand, they had twin girls last year. I smiled.

"Hands full", I said.

Dean nodded with a smile.

"Let me hold her", I said, taking his daughter in my arms.

"So do you know what you two are having yet?", Brie asked, before kissing the top of Mya's head.

Brie handed her daughter to Paige.

"It's a boy", I said excited.

"Congrats man", Dean said, patting my back.

"Thanks", I said.

"He finally gets his future football star", Willa said.

"Hey, I need one of those", Dean said.

He looked over at Brie and winked. She blushed and smiled.

"Not for another year", Brie said.

Dean went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, by the way I don't know if Nikki called you already", Brie said.

Willa shook her head no.

"Seth proposed, looks like we'll have a wedding soon", Brie said.

"Super nerd is getting married", I said surprised.

Everyone laughed and Willa swatted my arm.

"Ouch babe", I said.

"Stop calling him that", Willa said, trying not to laugh.

We heard the front door open and then close shut. Willa handed Dean some plates for him and Brie. Joey came around the corner and smiled.

"Mya", he said.

Mya smiled at him.

"Hungry?", Willa asked him.

He nodded and she served him a plate, handing it to him.

"So both of your families are booked to come to your first game of the season. They will be here the day before and hotel rooms are already booked", Joey said.

"Good, thank you", I said.

Willa placed her hand on her bump.

"You ok?", I asked.

"Yeah, he's just kicking", she said.

I placed my hand and I felt a kick. I smiled.

"My son", I said.

Willa smiled. We had agreed on having at least three or four kids. Growing up, she was an only child, I wasn't. Willa didn't want Mya to be an only child. My family was nicer to Willa and they even sat down with her mom and dad to talk. Willa's mom felt like she owed them an explanation even though they told her she didn't.

"Oh remind me to ask my mom, Trish, and yours about Mya's third birthday", Willa said.

"Noted", I said.

I nodded. I handed Dean is daughter and he went to lay her in the playpen. I walked up behind Willa and placed my hands on the sides of her bump.

"I love you Willa", I whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too", she said.

She turned in my arms and kissed me.

"We are going to need names for your kid. Have anything in mind?", she said.

"No, I didn't want to get my hopes up. We can do that tonight", I said.

She nodded.

"Oh you also have a package for you. I put it down in your man cave", she said.

I nodded. For my birthday she had surprised me with a man cave three years ago. It had a large living room with a big screen tv. A bar, a fridge, a pool table and a couple of pin ball machines. They had built in a movie rack into the wall, it held my favorite movies, my video games, and albums. On another wall was my awards I'd won at the Espys and teen choice awards. My super bowl rings with the patriots. My jerseys from college, the Patriots, and the Texans hung in frames on the wall.

"Love birds come and eat", Dean called.

"We're coming. Willa can't move that fast", I said.

I kissed Willa before taking her hand and guiding her to the table to eat.


	17. Chapter 17-Thank You!

Thanks so much for sticking with me, Willa, and Roman. You are all amazing, even if you didn't review it means a lot that you read it anyway. So thank you for the Follow/Favorite. You can thank Paramore for the lovely titles. ( :

Thank you Paramore.

" _ **Only Exception"-Paramore**_

" _ **Still Into You"-Paramore**_

 _ **As for a third part, I have a few ideas floating in my head.**_

 _ **Special Thanks for reviewing: Kayla English, JaSamfan33, justisgirl, caz21, calwitch, Alexis Black-Reigns, ambrose-kohli-girl, Kalea N Reigns,**_ Kaidence, CiCix3, corbettluv, Wolfgirl2013, Ctinaisfashion, Lynn021, Seth rollins babe, bella315, BlissfulRiot, Lbechter3, kitkat1488, AuntieeRayRay, Guest (All), YinandYang1234

 _ **Also new story is up "Heart On A Trigger" & "Into The Woods". If you would like to check them out. ( :**_

 _ **The first chapter to Heart On A Trigger should be up, but it won't be updated till Friday.**_


End file.
